Dos vidas diferentes, un mismo camino
by Hikaru Michaelis
Summary: AU. Tsuzuki lleva una vida sencilla, humilde y feliz al lado de sus abuelos, pero todo puede cambiar y ser vendido. En su nuevo hogar conoce a un niño de nombre Hisoka ¿que pasara? HxT
1. Yo soy Asato Tsuzuki

**Dos vidas, un mismo camino.**

**Capitulo 1.- Yo soy Asato Tsuzuki.**

Japón época antigua. Hombres y mujeres trabajan arduamente en el campo, se les puede ver recolectando la poca cosecha que el duro calor les ha dejado para ese año... en sus rostros se puede ver la tristeza, han sido largos meses de escasez y no ven para cuando salir de esa situación. Entre los aldeanos hay una pareja de ancianos que también hacían su labor, de todos los ahí presentes eran los mas humildes y los más desgraciados por así decir, recién habían perdido a su única hija y su aprovechado esposo se había encargado de dejarles en la más mínima miseria, el único recuerdo que tenían de su hija era un niño de escasos 10 años que su padre abandonó para irse con otra mujer y ahora ellos le tenían que cuidar y mantener, otra dura tarea para poder sobrevivir ante tanta adversidad, pero amaban al pequeño pues era un niño lindo y muy atento con ellos.

- Obaa-chan, Ojii-san! –les llamaba un niño de cabellos castaños, mientras corría al encuentro de su abuela que estaba más cerca- miren… miren encontré un gatito! –sus hermosos ojos color violeta brillaban llenos de felicidad y emoción pues traía brazos a un pequeño gato de aparente color gris y ojos celestinos.

- Que lindo gatito –le admiró la abuela. Era una anciana de largos cabellos cenizos atados a una trenza, ojos color violeta, de complexión delgada y estatura media.

- A que sí… verdad que es lindo obaa-chan, me lo puedo quedar? –le preguntó a la anciana con una mirada enternecedora.

- Quedártelo? –preguntó incrédula.

- Si… obaa-chan anda di que si, solo míralo esta hecho todo un palo –le muestra con mas detenimiento al pobre y delgado animalito- esta muy débil, necesita comer y… y…

- Que traes ahí? –le interrumpió su abuelo al acercarse y preguntarle con voz se gruesa y autoritaria. Al igual que la anciana sus cabellos eran de color cenizo, su azulada mirada mostraba la seriedad que le caracterizaba, el anciano era unos cuantos centímetros mas alto que su mujer.

- Es… un gatito ojii-san, lo encontré abandonado y… yo lo quiero cuidar –balbuceó el niño al sentirse intimidado por el tono de voz de su abuelo.

- Qué… una mascota? Tsuzuki sabes perfectamente que a duras penas podemos mantenernos, no podemos darnos el lujo de tener y cuidar mascotas –el anciano aseveró más su voz tras escuchar las palabras del niño.

- Pero ojii-san yo nunca he tenido una mascota, quiero tenerlo… quiero cuidarlo –los lindos ojos color violeta del niño comienzan a inundarse en lágrimas- no quiero abandonarlo y saber que morirá, onegai abuelito déjame quedármelo… onegai… prometo que no causara problemas, le enseñare a portarse bien y prometo que haré todos mis deberes, trabajaré mucho más en el campo y les ayudaré en todo, en todo… pero déjame quedármelo –suplicó entre sollozos.

- Tsuzuki –el anciano parecía no querer ceder.

- Anda ya cariño deja al niño quedarse con el animalito, solo míralo esta sufriendo por el, no lo hagas llorar más –intervino la anciana con voz persuasiva.

- Mariko tu siempre consintiendo al niño, ojala para mañana no sea un chico malcriado y caprichoso –le reclamo con cierta molestia.

- Vamos Yoshiro sabes que eso no será así el niño es un buen chico –la anciana insistía en convencer a su anciano esposo.

- Esta bien, está bien el animal se puede quedar –accedió cansino- pero un solo descuido y el animal se va –finalizó en una amenaza.

- Sankyu Ojii-san! –le agradeció dándole un fuerte y emotivo abrazo al anciano- Escuchaste koneko? Vas a ser mi mascota, te quedaras conmigo! –Tsuzuki celebró dando vueltas y con el gatito elevado en sus brazos.

- Detsuni… demo tendrás que cumplir con tu promesa ne? –le recuerda el anciano a lo que el niño asiente con alegría aun dando vueltas

- Tsuzuki hijo… por el amor de dios no hagas eso, estas mareando al gatito –suplicó la anciana con una gotita resbalándole de la nuca.

- Gomen –se disculpó con el gatito- demo… es que estoy tan emocionado –lo abraza con fuerza.

- Niño ahora lo estas ahorcando –advirtió el señor Yoshiro- "pobre animalito no le auguro muchos días de vida con Tsuzuki, tendré que enseñarle a cuidarlo" –pensó el anciano con un par de gotitas resbalando de su cabeza.

- Ah lo llevaré a casa le daré de comer, lo bañaré y luego jugaré con él…verdad Kuro? Verdad que vamos a jugar? –la emocionada mirada violeta se cruza con la mirada celestina del pequeño gato quien le responde con un suave maullido- ojii-san puedo ir a atenderlo?

- Bueno, por hoy ya nos has ayudado bastante. Adelántate a casa, tu abuela y yo llevaremos los canastos –dijo el abuelo en un tono afable.

- Iie de ninguna forma ojii-san mi deber aun no termina –Tsuzuki cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza en negación con gracioso gesto de seriedad- son tres canastos, tengo que llevar el mío, un deber es un deber –abre sus hermosos ojos color violeta para tomar uno de los canastos- les ayudaré… Kuro, onegai quédate aquí quietecito –le ordena al gatito al momento de ponerlo dentro del canasto.

- Arigato Tsu-chan que buen niño eres –le aludió el abuelo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y así revolverle un poco su castaña cabellera.

Tsuzuki se inclina dispuesto a levantar el canasto cuando un quejido llama su atención, voltea a ver a sus abuelos y encuentra a su abuela con una mano en pecho y con gesto de aflicción.

- Querida –escucha decir por su abuelo con voz preocupada al momento de sostener a su esposa y evitar una posible caída.

- Obaa-chan qué tienes? –el niño se alarmó al ver el semblante pálido de su abuela.

- Yo… no lo sé… -responde Mariko con voz cansina al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la frente.

- Oh cariño has de estar cansada, hoy has trabajado mucho y tanto sol ya te esta haciendo mal. Será mejor que vayas a casa –le dijo su esposo.

- Pero Yoshi, aun no he terminado aun me falta cosecha por recoger –protestó la abuela.

- Mariko, necesitas descansar! –le reprimió con severidad el abuelo.

- Obaa-chan… onegai ve a descansar no se te mira bien y no te preocupes por lo que te falta, yo puedo hacerlo, pero ve a descansar… si? –le suplicó su nieto con unos ojitos llenos de tristeza y preocupación.

- Pe… -la mujer estaba por protestar de nuevo pero al ver el rostro de su adorado nieto desistió- Esta bien, esta bien… de acuerdo iré a casa –aceptó.

- Tsuzuki acompaña a tu abuela y asegúrate de que se acueste a descansar –le ordenó al chico.

- Hai –acató la orden y sin olvidarse del gatito lo saca del canasto y lo mete entre el cuello de su overol color mezclilla, dejando su cabeza y patitas delanteras por fuera y luego toma a su abuela del brazo- llevaré a Kuro con nosotros para que cuide de ti mientras ojii-san y yo llegamos a casa. –le dijo a su abuela con una feliz sonrisa.

- Jejeje, no veo como un gatito pueda cuidarme –la anciana rió divertida por las ocurrencias de su nieto.

- Aahh pues yo le diré que venga a acusarte conmigo cada que hagas algo indebido… verdad Kuro, verdad que tu me lo vas a decir? –el niño le interrogaba al gato como si le entendiera y le fuera a responderle con un "si, yo te lo diré".

- Ay mi niño pero que cosas dices!

- Jijiji, vamos obaa-chan –le toma de la mano.

Con mucho cuidado Tsuzuki fue llevando a su abuelita camino a casa, realmente se había asustado al ver a su abuelita en ese estado. Llegando a su humilde hogar, Tsuzuki ayudo a su abuela a recostarse sobre el viejo y mullido colchón que le hacia de cama, al ver a su abuela ahí le hizo recordar el momento en el que vio a su madre caer enferma y tempo después verla morir… agitó su cabeza para sacudir los malos recuerdos, prometiéndose así mismo de cuidar al máximo a su abuela y no dejarla morir…

Una promesa algo difícil de cumplir pues nunca se sabe cuando el dios de la muerte cumplirá con su deber y se llevará sin miramiento un alma más a descansar.

---------------------------------------

Hola, Hikaru Darkness ha regresado! Jejeje este es mi segundo fic de Yami no Matsuei, se que el capi me quedó algo corto pero espero que les haya gustado… tambien espero recibir algunos reviews para saber si esta gustando o no… me conformo con que sea solo un review para poder continuar jejeje.

Ah y gracias a La Trinidad del Caos por el review que me dejaste en mi primer fic, me dio mucho gusto leerlo y saber que te fascinó, espero leerte en este fic también, saludos y de nuevo, muchas gracias!

P.D.: No acostumbro poner disclaimer, pero ya sabemos que aunque queramos ni Yami no Matsuei, ni ninguno de sus personajes pues son propiedad de Yoko Masushita.


	2. No te vayas

**Capitulo 2.**

**No te vayas.**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde que la anciana Mariko había caído enferma, el anciano Yoshiro y el pequeño Tsuzuki tuvieron que arreglárselas para conseguir dinero extra y así poder pagar un médico que revisara a la abuela. Tsuzuki alimentaba al gatito cuando alguien toco a la puerta y se acerco a ver de quien se trataba…

- Buenas tardes, familia Erizawa? –preguntó un alto hombre de piel nívea, cabello platino cuyo flequillo cubría misteriosamente uno de sus ojos de un gris casi platino, el hombre portaba vestía inmaculadamente de blanco y en rostro dibujaba una alegre sonrisa después de ver al niño que abrió la puerta.

- "Un ángel!" –pensó el pequeño de ojos violeta al ver a aquel hombre- Ha… hai señor aquí viven ¿en que le puedo servir? –preguntó con voz tímida.

- Al contrario mi niño soy yo quien esta a tu servicio –sonrió más ampliamente ante la inocencia de tan hermosos ojos color violeta- soy el medico que tu padre solicito para tu madre, me llamo Kazutaka Muraki.

- Iie –Tsuzuki agitó negativamente la cabeza- ellos no son mis padres, son mis abuelos –le corrigió- mi madre murió cuando yo tenía cinco años y mi padre me abandonó –no sabía por qué le contaba eso al medico, pero algo en el le hacia sentir confianza tal vez su apariencia de ángel.

- Perdona no lo sabía ¿puedo pasar o piensas dejarme aquí parado todo el día? –preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Para nada… dis… disculpe sensei –un ligero tono rosa coloreó sus mejillas de la vergüenza al tiempo que dejaba pasar al galeno.

- Que buen chico eres –dibuja de nuevo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras, pone una mano sobre su cabeza y le revuelve el cabello- "Este niño es perfecto… tan inocente y tierno… tal y como una hermosa muñeca."

- Tsuzuki con quién hablas? –preguntó el anciano desde la habitación donde descansaba la abuela.

- Abuelito… el sensei ha venido a ver a mi obaa-chan! –anunció el niño con inusual alegría, alfil un medico atendería a su querida abuelita.

- Como? Yo aun no he llamado a ningún medico… mmhh… –se dijo para si el anciano llevándose una mano a la barbilla y mirando hacia arriba intentando recordar- o tal vez si lo hice y ahora no lo recuerdo… ya me estoy haciendo cada vez más viejo… bueno eso ahora que importa –dejo las cavilaciones a un lado y salió al encuentro con el galeno.

- Señor Erizawa, como esta soy el doctor Kazutaka… Muraki Kazutaka –le extiende la mano para saludarle- Donde esta mi paciente? –preguntó directamente.

- Por aquí… por aquí –Tsuzuki tiraba de la blanca gabardina del galeno para llevarlo con su abuela.

- Tsuzuki no molestes al señor Kazutaka y ve a cumplir con tus deberes –le reprendió su abuelo.

- Demo… demo… ojii-san quiero escuchar lo que sensei diga de obaa-chan, quiero estar con ustedes… onegai ojii-san déjeme estar con ustedes, quiero ayudar… -el niño unía sus manitos entrelazando sus dedos y le dirigía a su abuelo una mirada suplicante.

- Ayudarías más cumpliendo con tus deberes –agregó el anciano sin dejarse conmover por la dulce carita del niño.

- Señor Erisawa no sea tan rudo con el crío, el puede estar con nosotros –intervino Muraki al ver el hermoso rostro del niño poniendo nuevamente una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

- Discúlpeme Kazutaka pero el niño tiene cosas que hacer –respondió el anciano manteniéndose firme en su decisión.

- Oh entiendo… jejeje… bien pequeño tu abuelo ha hablado y no le vas a desobedecer ¿cierto? –se agacha para quedar a la altura del niño.

- No señor –respondió Tsuzuki haciendo un puchero de tristeza- onegai… solo le pido que cure a mi abuelita ¿si?

- Ese es mi trabajo pequeño –volvió a sonreírle y a revolverle el cabello.

- Gracias –Tsuzuki le devuelve la sonrisa.

El viejo Yoshiro guía al doctor Muraki por la humilde casa hacia el dormitorio donde él y su esposa descansaban mientras el pequeño Tsuzuki empezaba con su primera labor… bañar al minino…

- Veo que tiene un nieto muy bien portado –dijo de pronto Kazutaka para poder romper el silencio que se había formado después de la orden del anciano.

- Si es un buen niño… aunque a veces me gustaría que fuera un poquito rebelde o tuviera amiguitos con quienes jugar… pero lamentablemente en este lugar él es el único niño, los demás han sido enviados a la ciudad y su única distracción es ayudarnos con los deberes –lamentó del anciano con tristeza.

- Bueno… véale el lado amable, cuando crezca el chico será todo un hombrecito pues fue muy bien educado –Muraki sonrió ante sus palabras- "perfecto… simplemente perfecto, el chiquillo puede servirme de mucho" –pensó ampliando más su sonrisa, que ahora se torcía en una disimulada mueca maliciosa- Permítame un momento a solas con la paciente.

- Si sensei… como usted diga –Yoshiro sale de la habitación para aguardar un momento mientras el medico revisaba a su esposa y le llamaba para que entrara.

- Vamos Kuro... no te pongas rejego te tienes que bañar –Tsuzuki luchaba con el pequeño y negro felino que se rehusaba a ser metido en la tina de agua enjabonada que su amo había preparado para bañarle- solo es un baño Kuro… -finalmente logra hacer que el minino se suelte de su agarre.

- Miaaaaaaaaaaa! –maulló el gatito al momento en el que su cola hacia contacto con el agua y en su desesperación por salir huyendo propino dos buenos rasguños en los brazos y rostro del pequeño.

- Aayy! –gimió Tsuzuki por la agresión- Kuro… si no te gusta no tenías por que rasguñarme… Kuro malo… malo –de pronto la hermosura de los ojos color amatista se vieron inundados por unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir- snif… snif.

- Tsuzuki hijo estas bien? –le preguntó su abuelo acercándose preocupado por el grito de dolor que el niño había soltado.

- Ha… Hai estoy bien –respondió secándose rápidamente las lagrimas, no quería que su abuelo le viera llorando solo por unos rasguños.

- Pero qué fue lo que te paso? –le preguntó sorprendido al verle unas finas marcas rojas en su rostro .

- Nada ojii-san… nada… es que Kuro no quería que lo bañe jejeje –le dijo con una risita nerviosa.

- Así que ese condenado gato te ha atacado, jump… por eso es que no me gustan esa clase de animales. Tsuzuki, será mejor que te deshagas de ese endemoniado animal o volverá a atacarte –le ordenó severo.

- Nooo… abuelito no me pidas eso… Kuro no es malo, solo… solo se asustó por el agua y me hirió sin querer… no es malo –comenzó a sollozar- onegai abuelito no me pidas que lo eche… yo lo quiero, es mi único amiguito… onegai… abuelito –un par de gotitas saladas y cristalinas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

- Tsu… -el abuelo iba a refutarle pero al ver las lagrimas de su nieto desistió- bueno… esta bien no lo echaremos, pero si vuelve a hacerte daño no lo pensare dos veces y yo mismo lo echaré aun cuando me llores, de acuerdo?

- De… De acuerdo –respondió frotándose su ojito mientras calmaba su llanto.

- Bien, ya no llores y termina de hacer lo que te pedí –le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza a modo de consuelo- Regresare con el doctor para saber como está la abuela –se reincorpora.

- Hai… gracias ojii-san –Tsuzuki vuelve a sonreír y se dirige al armario para sacar las cosas que utilizaría para hacer su deber, más tarde o tal vez otro día se ocuparía de bañar a su travieso amiguito.

Tsuzuki fregaba los trastos sucios en el lavabo de la cocina cuando escuchó a su abuelo despedirse de el medico en la puerta, dejó por un momento su labor y se asomo ligeramente por el marco de la puerta entre el comedor y la cocina, el semblante que vio en su abuelo y en el medico no le dio una buena impresión… su abuelo estaba triste y el galeno fingía estarlo también, hasta que este se fijó en el niño que asomaba y le sonrió, esta vez el niño de mirada violeta sintió un escalofrío que estremeció todo su ser… no sabía por qué pero esa mirada y esa sonría habían causado esa reacción en él, rápidamente corrió hacia el cuarto de su abuela temiendo lo peor…

- Obaa-chan… -pronunció con voz quedita al abrir la puerta con cuidado- obaa-chan… -volvió a llamar al momento de entrar temerosamente a la habitación.

- Ah con que aquí estás –le sorprendió el abuelo.

- Ay… -Tsuzuki ahogo su grito llevándose ambas manos a la boca- O… ojii-san… co… como esta mi abuelita… esta bien verdad… se va a poner bien verdad –sus ojitos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas.

- Tsuzuki… -las piernas de Yoshiro se doblegaron para caer de rodillas y con un semblante lleno de tristeza y dolor abrazo a su nieto.

- Ojii-san? –la voz de Tsuzuki se escuchaba temblorosa.

- Oh Tsuzuki… tu abuela… tu abuelita… -el anciano no sabía por donde comenzar para decirle la verdad a su pequeño nieto, la verdad es que ni el mismo podía creer que estuviera pasando- Tsuzuki… hijo… no sé como decírtelo…

- Qué pasa… tiene algo malo mi abuelita… se… se va a… mo… morir? –Tsuzuki nuevamente se estremeció al pronunciar aquella palabra.

- Ha… hai… el médico ha dicho que tiene una enfermedad incurable y… que no le queda mucho tiempo de vida… -el anciano abrazo aun con mas fuerza al niño- tu… tu abuelita se esta muriendo… -le soltó empezando a llorar.

- Na… Nani? –exclamó incrédulo abriendo los ojos en impresión- Iie… ojii-san eso… eso no puede ser… mi… mi abuelita no puede estar muriendo… ella… ella esta… ella esta bien… no se esta muriendo… -se aferra al abrazo de su abuelo.

- Mi niño que más quisiera yo que decirte que no es así… -le dice con voz trémula pues intentaba no llorar pero en vano las lágrimas le traicionaron.

- No es cierto… no es cierto! –Tsuzuki bruscamente se separo de los brazos de su abuelo y salió corriendo de la habitación con vivas lágrimas que flotaban brevemente al aire después de resbalar y caer de su rostro. Fue directo hacia su propia habitación y ahí se dejó caer sobre la cama donde hundió su rostro en la almohada y empezó a gemir, gritar y llorar de dolor- por qué… por qué abuelita… por qué te tienes que morir… yo no quiero… no quiero que te vayas… abuelita no te vayas!

No muy lejos de ahí el hombre de la blanca gabardina sonreía ampliamente mientras planeaba la forma para poder hacerse de ese hermoso niño, una nueva "muñeca" que debía obtener… miró hacia la vieja casa y no pudo evitar sonreír aun más… su "muñeca hermosa" pronto estaría en manos de él.

* * *

Aquí esta el segundo capi!... ok sé que me tarde un poquito en actualizar pero es que estaba mas preocupada por terminar mis trabajos de la escuela y la misma escuela… es que ya termine! No más escuela para mi… alfil terminé mi curso! Ejem… ok ya me comporto… bueno bueno…. Tambien estaba ocupada con un asuntito que tenia pendiente y mientras no lo terminaba no podia escribir… pero en fin… aquí esta el segundo capi… espero que igual sea de su agrado. 

-Oye Hikaru-chan… en verdad vas a matar a mi abuelita? –aparece el shinigami de cabellos castaños y ojos violetas en su forma Inu y con unas lagrimitas que amenazan con salir.

- Gomen Tsu-chan… demo… eso no te lo puedo decir, es secreto y mejor tendras que descubrirlo en el siguiente capi.

- Malaaaaaaa… -Tsuzuki llorando a moco tendido- yo quiero saber.

- hehehe… n.nU

- Comportate Baka… esto solo es un fic –lo regaña el joven shinigami de cabellos rubios y mirada esmeralda.

- Soka-kun también eres malo… -llorando aun más.

- Hey Tsu-chan si dejas de llorar te regalo esta tarta de manzana que compre especialmente para ti –Hikaru saca una cajita con el dibujo de una tarta.

- Hountoni! –los ojitos de Tsuzuki brillan de emoción.

- Baka… te comportas peor que un niño… es que nunca crecerás? –dijo un muy molesto Hisoka.

- Jejeje… no seas tan duro con el Soka-chan… además aun así lo amas no?

- Urusai! –Hisoka voltea su rostro a un lado intentando ocultar su rubor.

- Hai… hai… y yo también lo amo, vieran que tan dulce y tierno es conmigo cuando estamos abrazaditos y…

- Matte! Tsu-chan… no me des detalles y toma tu tarta –una gotita resbala de la cabeza de Hikaru- y bien chicos a despedirnos y agradezco a:

**Sweet Ashie:** Etto jejeje se que este tambien me quedo corto pero es que así me salen los capis… y otra razón es que me gusta dejarlos en el suspenso jajaja… espero y no te moleste el que yo haga esto y agradezco muchísimo el RR que me has dejado… espero leerte en los comentarios que dejes para este capi y que gustosamente te responderé en el siguiente capi… domo arigato Ash!

**Maat-Sacmis:** Eaaa… tomodachi así que aun sigues con vida! Jajajaja no es cierto es broma… yo se que has estado muy ocupada, entre escuela, tareas, examenes, trabajos, clases de baile… es que te quieren matar con tanta cosa por hacer o que? Jejeje no me hagas caso ando filosita… gracias por tu apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente capi y por el msn… ja ne!

- Gracias por leenos… ja ne! –se despiden todos.


	3. Doloroso Adios

**Capitulo 3.**

**Doloroso adiós.**

Un cielo matizado de azul, rosa y naranja daba indicios de que pronto llegaría la noche, el atardecer se veía realmente hermoso con el sol ocultándose en el horizonte, una suave y fresca brisa acariciaba las copas de los árboles movía en un vaivén todo aquel sembradío en el campo. Dentro de un muy humilde hogar, un angustiado y preocupado anciano velaba por el bienestar de su amada esposa quien poco a poco parecía ir abandonando la vida terrenal…

- Mariko… -el anciano tomaba con delicadeza una de las manos de su amada esposa, la acariciaba suavemente y le dirigía una tierna mirada.

- Oh Yoshi… me siento tan… débil… -balbuceó con voz cansina la mujer.

- Es porque estás enferma cariño –le respondió su esposo.

- Es más que eso… siento… siento que la vida se me esta yendo –le dijo con pesadumbre.

- No digas eso vas a estar bien, pronto te recuperarás… mala hierba nunca muere –trató de animarla.

- Mira quien habla de mala hierba… -rió un poco- donde… dónde esta Tsu-chan? Quiero verlo, el pobrecito debe estar muy preocupado por mi… llámalo por favor.

- Debe estar en su cuarto… iré por el, mientras tanto descansa –vuelve a poner la mano de su esposa en su lugar, se inclina para darle un beso en la frente y luego sale del cuarto para ir por el niño.

- Descansaré después de ver a mi pequeño nieto… Tsuzuki hijo lamento no poder cumplir mi promesa… -murmuró la anciana tras asegurarse de que su esposo no la escuchara.

- Tsuzuki… -el anciano toca la puerta antes de entrar- Tsu… -encuentra al niño completamente dormido, arrodillado frente a su cama, con los brazos y la cabeza apoyados sobre el mullido colchón- pobre mi niño… todo esto debe ser tan duro para ti… -se acerca a él para despertarlo- Tsuzuki hijo despierta.

- Mmm… -Tsuzuki empieza a despertar- ojii-san… -se frota sus ojitos con pereza.

- Tsu… tu abuelita quiere verte –le anunció.

- Obaa-chan quiere verme!? –sus hermosos ojos color violeta brillaron de emoción- eso quiere decir que ya esta bien verdad… no se va a morir verdad? -sus ojitos miraban esperanzados a su abuelo.

- … -el anciano no supo que responderle, no podía mentirle y decirle la verdad solo lo haría llorar más.

- Ojii-san? –le miró preocupado.

- Eso… solo kamisama lo sabe –respondió apesadumbrado.

- Demo… demo… ojii-san yo no quiero que se la lleve… -sus ojos comienzan a inundarse de lágrimas- no quiero… -gimió entre sollozos.

- Yo tampoco lo quiero… -se pone a su altura- pero ya no llores más a tu abuelita no le gustaría verte así, se que es algo difícil pero sonríe si?... hazlo por ella.

- Si abuelito –se seca aquellas lágrimas que habían amenazado de nuevo en salir.

- Bien, vamos con la abuela –le ofrece su mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

- Hai –le toma de la mano.

Abuelo y nieto salen del cuarto de este último camino al cuarto donde descansaba la anciana Mariko…

- Obaa-chan… -llamó Tsuzuki con timidez.

- Mi lindo niño… -Mariko se alegra de ver al niño y hace un esfuerzo por extender sus brazos para recibirlo- ven.

- Obaa-chan… -Tsuzuki se acerca con paso vacilante.

- No tengas miedo mi niño… acércate… quiero darte un abrazo –la débil anciana hacia un esfuerzo por enderezarse sobre la cama.

- Oh no, no te esfuerces abuelita –Tsuzuki se apresuró a llegar donde ella- ya estoy aquí… no te levantes –le pidió en suplica mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

- Mi niño, estuviste llorando? –inquirió la anciana al notar lo rojos e hinchados ojos de su nieto.

- Etto… me entro una basurita y me hizo llorar… pero no te preocupes abuelita ya sabes como soy de llorón –mintió el niño mientras se restregaba el ojo fingiendo que "la basurita" aun le molestaba.

- Vamos Tsu… sabes que no… cof… me puedes engañar… tu… cof… estabas llorando… por algo más… -repentinamente le dio un fuerte ataque de tos.

- Abuelita!!! –se alarmó el niño al verla toser de esa manera.

- Por kamisama, Mariko!! –el anciano corrió a auxiliarla- Tsuzuki, rápido ve por un vaso de agua.

- Si!!! –Tsuzuki corre a todo lo que sus piernas dan hacia la cocina, llena un vaso con agua y de igual forma corre de regreso.

El anciano acomodó con cuidado a su esposa para que descansara pero apenas se hubo recostado la anciana volvió a enderezarse y toser con intensidad, el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que se llevo una mano a la boca queriendo detener el tosido y el dolor, pronto sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al sentir que algo húmedo y espeso mojaba la palma de su mano.

- Ka…mi…sama… -exclamó la mujer al ver su palma manchada de un rojo líquido.

- Obaa-chan! –se asustó el niño al momento de entrar ver la sangre que su abuelita tenia en mano y el hilito que había la comisura de su labio, de la impresión dejó caer el vaso con agua que traía en manos.

- Por dios Mariko… iré a buscar al médico –Yoshiro se puso inmediatamente en pie dispuesto a salir.

- Yoshi… -le llama para detenerlo, el hombre voltea a verla y ella mueve lentamente la cabeza en negación- el doctor ya no puede hacer nada… pronto iré a reunirme con mi querida Ami.

- Iie… iie… iieeeee!!!! –gritó el niño llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza para cubrir su oídos- tu no te vas a morir abuelita… no te vas a morir… no… no quiero… no quiero!! –se deja caer de rodillas comenzando a llorar una vez más.

- Tsu…zuki… -la anciana lo miró con suma tristeza- mi querido y amado niño… per… perdóname… no podré cumplir… mi promesa…

- O… Obaa-chan!! –el niño corre a su lado y la toma de la mano- no me digas eso… tu… tu te vas a poner bien… mi mama no te va a dejar ir con ella…

- Lo… siento… Tsuzuki… Yoshi… los a…m…o –dijo en un ultimo suspiro antes de que su mano cayera pesadamente sobre la cama y sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando.

- Mariko –la voz del anciano quedó atrapada por un nudo que le amarró la garganta.

- Obaa-chan… -Tsuzuki vuelve a tomar la mano de su abuela y le da unas palmaditas intentando despertarla- no te duermas... des…despierta… obaa-chan… obaa-chan… iieeeee…. obaa-chan!!!!! –gritó al cielo, un mar de amargas lágrimas empaparon sus tiernas mejillas.

La anciana Mariko había dejado de respirar, había cerrado sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más… El cielo pintaba de un triste y lúgubre color gris, pequeñas gotas de lluvia mojaban la tierra y a aquellas personas vestidas en luto caminaban en silencio detrás de un anciano que cargaba una cajita y un pequeño niño que en sus manos llevaba el retrato de la persona fallecida, iban camino al cementerio para dejar los restos de su familiar…

- Sayonara mi amada Mariko que kamisama guíe y guarde tu alma en la eternidad –rezó el anciano al momento de depositar las cenizas de su esposa junto a la tumba donde ya la habían enterrado.

- Sayonara… obaa-chan, te voy a extrañar –susurró el pequeño dejando el retrato de su abuela sobre la tumba, se seca las lagrimas que desde su muerte no habían querido dejar de caer y miró hacia el cielo gris y lo que ahí vio le sorprendió- Mamita… -murmuró con asombro al ver la imagen de su madre esbozando una feliz sonrisa- onegai cuídala… –pidió en suplica y como respuesta su madre asintió.

- Tsuzuki… ya es hora… vamos –le llamó su abuelo.

- Arigato… –el niño devolvió la sonrisa a la imagen y volteo para responderle a su anciano- Ya voy!!!... vamos Kuro –se agacha para tomar en sus brazos al pequeño minino que le había seguido hasta aquel lugar y se dirige al encuentro de su abuelo.

- Tsuzuki-chan ya ha llegado el momento… este día ya estaba previsto, todo esta saliendo tal y como lo planee… pequeña y hermosa criatura hoy serás mío –murmuró una frívola voz cuyo dueño se ocultaba tras el tronco de un grueso árbol y llevaba rato siendo la sombra del niño.

- Sabes ojii-san… estoy seguro de que mi obaa-chan esta en buenas manos –le dijo a su abuelo con una gran sonrisa.

- Ah si… y que te hace asegurar tal cosa? –inquirió curioso su abuelo.

- Me lo dijo un angelito –respondió escuetamente.

- Jejeje… veo que empiezas a recuperar tu humor –Yoshiro le revuelve felizmente los cabellos a su nieto.

- Hai! –sonrió aun más feliz ante la muestra de cariño que siempre le daba su abuelo.

De pronto el pequeño felino que Tsuzuki cargaba erizo los pelos, se tenso y emitió un gruñido… algo que había visto pasar detrás de su amo lo alertó.

- Kuro que pasa? –preguntó con extrañeza al tiempo que elevaba al aire al minino.

Una vez más el animalito araño a su amo para librarse de su agarre y corrio como alma que lleva el diablo a aquel lugar donde vio una sombra esconderse…

- Kuro lo has hecho de nuevo –lloriqueo graciosamente con el rostro nuevamente marcado en arañazos- Kuro… ven aca… Regresa… Kuro!!! –Tsuzuki corrió tras el gato.

- Deja que el gato se vaya… eh Tsuzuki regresa!!! –le llamo su abuelo al verlo alejarse.

No muy lejos de ahí…

- Kuro… donde estás… Kuro… -el niño comenzó a sentir miedo, el cielo se había puesto de un oscuro gris y el cementerio lucía aun más lúgubre- Ku… Kuro…ve… ven… sal… sal de tu escon… aaahhhh –dejo escapar un gritito al ver una pequeña y rápida sombra acercarse a el- Kamisama… me asustaste! –resopló al ver al minino frente a el- por un momento crei que eras un fantasma o algo… anda, ven conmigo ojii-san nos esta esperando y si no regresamos me va a regañar, me va a decir que me deshaga de ti y no queremos eso ¿verdad? –se agacha para agarrar al animalito.

Ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor Tsuzuki no se percato de la persona que como lobo que acecha a su presa se puso tras el dispuesto a capturarlo en un repentino abrazo…

Continuará…

* * *

Suzuko nee-chan!!! que alegria tenerte por aqui nn... ya te me habias desaparecido T-T... pero que bueno que has aparecido... oe de verdad te esta gustando el fic? sugoi!!! nn y respondiendo a tus preguntas... soka-kun lo mas probable es que aparezca en el 5to capi... los gatos le temen al agua porque han de pensar que es agua bendita y derretira sus endemoniadas almas jajajajajaja XD... y lo que hara Muraki... es un misterio que se resolvera en el siguiente capi... cuidate nee-chan... ja ne! 


	4. Violado

**Capitulo 4.**

**Violado.**

Ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor Tsuzuki no se percató de la persona que como lobo que acecha a su presa se puso detrás de él dispuesto a capturarlo en un repentino abrazo, unos ojos plateados brillaban en contraste con la oscuridad, un breve momento de luz dejo ver una sonrisa torcida dibujada en los labios de aquella sombra… Tsuzuki al ver por un instante una sombra reflejada tras de si, sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica correr por su espalda y extenderse por todo su cuerpo y con mucho temor gira la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

- Pero que grata sorpresa pequeño, nos volvemos a encontrar –sonrió Muraki al ser descubierto por el pequeño- ¿dime te he asustado?

**- **Se… sensei… -Tsuzuki dejo caer de sus brazos al gatito al ser sorprendido.

- No temas, no voy a hacerte daño… -vuelve a sonreírle malicioso.

- También se le murió alguien muy querido? –le preguntó ingenuo.

- Si… -se lleva una mano debajo de sus lentes para secar unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su plateado mirar- mis papas murieron cuando niño –dijo con fingido dolor.

- Gomen –se disculpó acongojado.

- Pero ya no hablemos de malos recuerdos… dime te gustan las muñecas? –inquirió de improvisto.

- La muñecas? –el niño se extraño por la pregunta.

- Si, yo tengo muchas de ellas y me gusta coleccionarlas –le respondió con extraño tono de voz y brillo en los ojos mientras admiraba el par de ojos amatistas que el niño poseía en su infantil mirada.

- Pero las muñecas… no son para las niñas?

**- **Eso te han dicho? Bueno si… las muñecas son para las niñas, pero un adulto también puede tener sus muñecas y las que yo colecciono son de las mas hermosas que jamás hayas visto… no te gustaría verlas conmigo?

- Mmmm… -Tsuzuki puso un dedo índice sobre su barbilla y miro hacia arriba con aire pensativo- le preguntare a mi abuelito si me da permiso de ir con usted.

- No he dicho que fueras a pedir permiso –con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujada en sus labios, rápidamente se coloco detrás del niño y lo capturó por su cintura- vendrás conmigo sin el permiso de nadie… mi nueva muñeca.

- ¿Qué dice? –se asustó al sentirse capturado por los brazos del galeno- Suélteme! -Tsuzuki pataleó para poder librarse del agarre y atinó a darle una patada en la espinilla del doctor.

- Arghhh… -se quejó Muraki sin aligerar siquiera su agarre y luego chasqueo la lengua- no, no, no… una hermosa muñeca como tú no debe hacer esas cosas –lo apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho, colocando su cabeza sobre el hombro del niño aspirando el aroma a flor silvestre impregnado en su piel.

- No soy una muñeca… onegai suélteme… auxilio ojii-san… ayúdame!! –clamó aterrado al sentirse atrapado y en peligro- OJII-SAN!!!

----------------------

- Tsuzuki!! –exclamó el Yoshiro al escuchar el grito de su nieto apresurando el paso para ir donde él.

----------------------

- Será mejor que te estés quieto no voy a hacerte daño, solo quiero llevarte conmigo para que veas mis muñecas… pobrecitas se sienten muy solas y no tienen con quien jugar… y yo… quiero que tu juegues con ellas –le susurra al oído mientras le acaricia el rostro con parsimonia.

- No… yo… no quiero ir –Tsuzuki sintió un escalofrío correr por todo su cuerpo ante el contacto e intento librarse una vez más- le digo que me suelte… ojii-san!!!!

- Urusai! –le cubre la boca con su maño para callarlo, pero el pequeño no se iba a dejar llevar y mordió la mano de su opresor- Kjjj… -Muraki sacudió su mano que sangraba herida- veo que eres un crío muy difícil… aunque hagas lo que hagas no te libraras tan fácil de mi –lamió la sangre que corría por el dorso de su mano.

- Tsuzuki! –Yoshiro finalmente logró encontrar al niño- Usted! –se sorprendió al ver que era el galeno quien tenia capturado a su nieto- Qué es lo que pretende hacer con mi nieto suéltelo ahora mismo! –ordenó molesto y amenazante.

- Ojii-san! –exclamó al ver a su abuelo.

- Erizawa-san que sorpresa… Cómo se encuentra su esposa, al fin encontró alivio con mi medicina? –dejo decir con un doble sentido.

- Qué dice? –el cerebro del abuelo comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora para encontrar el sentido de aquella pregunta- Usted… me esta diciendo que usted fue quien… -vio a Muraki sonreír- Maldito! –corrió hacia él con mano en puño.

- Jhm –sin soltar a Tsuzuki hábilmente logra detener el golpe- pretende golpearme? Pero que viejo tan mal agradecido –aprieta el puño del anciano con fuerza- solo le hice un favor a esa vieja no le parece? –dijo con evidente malicia.

- Aahh… -se quejo ante la opresión en su mano

- Abuelito!! –Tsuzuki temió por su abuelo.

- Kjj… es un maldito desgraciado… que es lo que pretende ahora? –inquirió al dirigir su mirada sobre su nieto.

- Con este niño? –Suelta el puño del viejo para agarrar posesivamente al niño- mmm no lo sé… puede servirme como pago a favor de mis servicios.

- A caso está loco? no permitiré que a él también me lo arrebate, antes lo mato –le amenazó al momento de tomar una piedra como arma.

- Viejo, con esa actitud no logrará nada –se burló.

- Cállese y suelte a mi nieto –lanzó la piedra con fuerza directo al rostro del galeno. Muraki solo inclino la cabeza hacia un lado para dejar pasar la piedra sin rozarlo siquiera.

- Esta bien si usted así lo quiere –Muraki libera al niño de su abrazo en aparente rendición, ve al pequeño ir corriendo hacia su abuelo y una torcida sonrisa se va dibujando en sus labios al tiempo que sus ojos brillan con sadismo y se lleva una mano dentro de su blanca gabardina.

- Ojii-san! –Tsuzuki corría con los brazos extendidos queriendo pronto alcanzar a su abuelo.

- Mi niño –El anciano sonríe y abre los brazos para recibirlo.

- Pero que enternecedor –dijo al ver el feliz encuentro que estaba por darse entre el niño y su abuelo- lastima que no pueda haber un feliz abrazo –de entre su gabardina saca un arma apuntando directo al corazón del anciano- Sayonara Erizawa-san, su amada esposa lo espera del otro lado –lentamente presiona el gatillo del arma para dejar escapar el plomo que esta contenía en su interior.

Una fuerte explosión se escucha tras una cruel carcajada, un pequeño objeto metálico surca el aire por encima de la cabeza del niño revolviéndole su castaña cabellera, quien asustado por el potente ruido detiene su carrera y mira con horror como aquella bala termina por incrustarse justo en el corazón de su abuelo.

- OJII-SAN!!! -grita a todo pulmón tras ver a su abuelo caer inconsciente sobre el suelo- No… abuelo… abuelito!!! –aligera el paso intentando llegar hacia él.

- Ahora si ya no tienes a quien pedirle permiso para ir conmigo –susurró sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que se relamía los labios y miraba al chiquillo con lujurioso deseo.

- A… Abuelito… -Tsuzuki se arrodilla para tomarlo entre sus brazos- abuelito no te mueras… no me dejes solo… abuelito? -se da cuenta de que el anciano ya no se movía ni respiraba- abuelito… NOOOOOO!!!!! –Mientras sollozaba en silencio vio a Muraki ir acercándosele peligrosamente- usted es malo… mató a mi abuelito… no se acerque… vallase!!! –le gritó.

- Oh… por supuesto que voy a irme –se detiene frente a el- y no me iré solo –lo toma del brazo.

- Suelteme… no iré con usted… suélteme!!! –Comenzó a forcejear para librarse- Auxilio!!! Me quieren llevar… ayúdenme… onegai que alguien me ayude!!! –gritaba desesperado.

- Silencio –lo atrae hacia el para callarlo con un arrebatador beso- ahora si serás mío… mi muñeca preciosa –sin importarle el lugar en el que se encontraba Muraki tumbo al chico sobre el piso aprisionándolo con el peso de su cuerpo.

- No… "que alguien me ayude..." –imploraba en silencio sintiendo todo su cuerpo temblar del terror que Muraki le hacia sentir al acosarlo de esa manera- No… suélteme… onegai… suélteme –le suplicó con trémula voz.

- Shhh... Tranquila mi muñeca, no tiembles… ya verás que esto te va a gustar – le susurra al oído mientras sujeta al niño de ambas manos, con sus labios y lengua recorre la tersa piel del cuello de su joven victima- pero que delicioso aroma desprende toda tu piel –vuelve a susurrarle mordisqueándole el lóbulo de su oreja.

- No me toque… onegai… déjeme –gemía temeroso con las mejillas bañadas por un río de lagrimas.

- Deja de gimotear y confía en mi… ahora soy la única persona en la que puedes confiar ya no tienes a nadie más que a mi… y desde ahora serás solamente mío –de un arrebato le rompe su camisa y lo despoja de sus ultimas prendas- me pregunto si… así como hueles de delicioso… –con lujuriosas caricias comienza a separarle las piernas- así sabrás… -sin importarle que se tratase solo de un infante comenzó a masturbarlo.

- No… ah… aww… awww… -a pesar de su corta edad el cuerpo de Tsuzuki reaccionaba ante aquellos perversos estímulos, poco a poco su miembro comenzó a erguirse y él ni siquiera entendía el por qué de ello- que… que es lo que va a hacer –miró con terror como el peliplateado acercaba su boca a su ya erecto miembro, lo lamía, succionaba y mordisqueaba- ahh… no… deténgase… duele…. Duele!!!

- Ya tan pronto estas chillando? Pero si aun falta lo mejor! –sonriéndole se acomodo entre sus piernas, se bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior, y sin preparación alguna de una vez lo penetró.

- Kyaaaaa!!!! –fue el grito desgarrador que el pequeño dejo escapar ante la repentina intromisión, podía sentir que su interior ardía y todo el se retorcía en dolor.

- Grandioso… simplemente maravilloso –gemía con placer propinándole fuertes embestidas- eres tan estrecho y eso me hace sentir realmente extasiado… ah mi muñeca hermosa… eres simplemente la mejor –vuelve a besarlo en los labios.

- Duele… duele!!! –chillaba aun mas arqueando su espalda en dolor.

- Eso es grita… que tus dulces gritos me excitan aun más… -lo embiste con fuerza- vamos grita… grita! –exigía mientras besuqueaba y mordisqueaba todo el cuerpo del pequeño para marcarlo como suyo.

- Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!! –gritó una vez más- Abue…lita… a…bue…li…to… –murmuró mirando hacia el cielo por última vez antes de dejar caer una lágrima más y de que la inconsciencia misma lo llevara hacia lo más profundo del abismo.

- Pobre muñeca mía no aguantó –sonrió complacido y sin embargo no se detuvo… el placer que le producía la estrechez de la entrada del pequeño al penetrarlo le parecía la sensación más embriagante y deleitante que le pudiera producir… una y otra vez abusó de él y solo hasta que el cansancio le invadió dejó por la paz al inerte cuerpecito. Se puso de pie para acomodarse la ropa interior y los pantalones, se despojo de su blanca gabardina para cubrir al desnudo niño y lo tomó entre sus brazos para llevarlo consigo- Duerme mi dulce niño… mi amado… sueña conmigo –murmuró mientras se perdía entre las sombras que la oscura noche le brindaba en protección.

* * *

Hikaru: Hola!!! aqui reportandose con un nuevo capi nn ... etto... disculpen la demora en actualizar demo... esta vez se me presentaron algunos asuntos de familia y tal vez no pueda actualizar tan seguido... pero intentare no demorarme mucho... y bueno ahora a los reviews!!...Tsu-chan... te cedo el grandioso honor de responderlos...

Tsusuki: T-T...

Hikaru: Tsuzuki?

Tsuzuki: buaaaaaaaa... Hikaru-chan eres mala, hiciste que el maniatico y depravado sexual me viole... buaaaaaaa.

Hikaru: jejeje... Tsu-chan solo es una historia no dramatices n.nU...

Hisoka: Hikaru-san el siempre dramatiza... ñ.ñ

Tsuzuki: pero tu me vas a consolar ¿verdad soka? (ojitos brillantes)

Hisoka: Si como no... (mirada despectica)

Tsuzuki: Pero que malvado eres tu tambien (con una gran nuve negra sobre su cabeza) bueno ya...(se recupera) agradecemos a Susuko Nekoi... hola chica gracias por el apoyo... me regalas la banderita de Hisoka?... y para Yaoi Hunter... tu servidor, mi amado... (zape de Hisoka)... perdon mi compañero Hisoka y Hikaru-chan te damos las gracias por el re... re...

Hisoka: Review baka

Tsuzuki: Si eso... gracias por el review... nos despedimos y esperamos leerles pronto... ja ne!

Hisoka: hasta pronto... y esperen mi aparicion!

Hikaru: Sayo sayo!!


	5. Ojos de esmeralda

Capitulo 5

**Ojos de esmeralda.**

Gemía y se removía inquietamente sobre la cama, apretujando con fuerza las sábanas que envolvían su pequeño cuerpo, un mal sueño y un intenso escozor era lo que lo perturbaba; en sueños volvía a revivir su desgracia… en medio de la oscuridad de su casa veía a un hombre terminar atrozmente con la vida de sus protectores y se ensañaba en violentar su inocencia… abruptamente un par de orbes amatistas se abrieron y se levantó en medió cuerpo dejando caer un mar de lágrimas sobre sus pálidas mejillas, su respiración era errática y todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba en terror, con la mirada intento reconocer aquel lugar pero nada le era familiar. El pequeño aferro sus brazos a sus piernas y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas y se meció de forma traumatizada, de pronto la puerta fue abierta y el niño nuevamente se convulsionó al levantar la mirada con la esperanza de ver a un familiar pero… sus ojos se dilataron en horror al ver frente a él a aquel ser que lo traumatizó…

- Oh que grata sorpresa! mi hermosa muñeca ya despertó –el hombre de blanca piel, cabello plateado y mirada gatuna del mismo color esbozo una feliz sonrisa- por un momento pensé que dormirías otro día más –se sentó a un lado del niño y le acarició la espalda.

- Gmmhhh –gimió y tembló el niño ante el contacto.

- Pero si estas temblando –le levanta el rostro y acerca el suyo para tocar su frente con la del niño- no, fiebre no tienes.

Los ojos del niño se dilataron en terror…

- Ya veo, me tienes miedo –adivinó en su mirada.

Separó sus labios intentando gritar pero ni un sonido salió de su garganta…

- Shhh… -posó su dedo índice sobre los labios del niño- ni lo intentes, aunque grites nadie te escuchará.

Muraki lo silenció uniendo sus labios con los del niño.

- Mmhhh –volvió a gemir al sentir su cavidad siendo invadida por la lengua de ese hombre.

- Argh! –se quejó el galeno al sentir su lengua ser mordida- con que te quieres poner salvaje –tomo el rostro del niño por la quijada y la presionó- mira que si te pones rejego te puede ir peor –le amenazo con una mirada felina.

Tsuzuki volvió a convulsionar ante la mirada.

- Eso es… solo se como un dócil corderito y todo será mejor –suaviza la presión de su mano y el niño vuelve a temblar- ya… ya… tranquilo –lo abraza para calmar su temblor- no me hagas enojar si no quieres que te vaya mal… y si ahora te portas bien, quizá te lleve conmigo a trabajar –lo besa por el cuello.

Un par de gruesas lágrimas vuelven a empapar las mejillas del pequeño su cerebro ya no podía razonar, había entrado en shock. Muraki lo empuja sobre la cama para quedar sobre él, suavemente desliza su mano sobre la tela de la ropa hasta llegar al extremo final para ir despojándolo de aquella prenda, ávidamente desliza su lengua por el ahora torso desnudo del niño esperando alguna reacción.

- Qué pasa… es que no vas a gemir? –inquirió insatisfecho al no obtener respuesta.

Tsuzuki miraba perdidamente en algún punto del techo de aquella extraña habitación.

- Con que esas tenemos –el galeno se dio cuenta del encierro emocional de su victima- así que quieres que sea a las malas… bien –volvió a acercar sus labios a los del niño para besarlo y morderlo furiosamente.

Un hilo de sangre emergió de los labios heridos del pequeño pero tampoco hubo reacción, Tsuzuki simplemente se negaba a reaccionar.

- Maldito crío hijo de puta –ladró enfurecido soltándole una fuerte bofetada para hacerlo reaccionar.

De la garganta del pequeño solo se escuchó un grito ahogado.

- Así que te niegas a gritar, ya veremos que tanto aguantas –rugió aun más soltándole otra bofetada.

Una vez más intentó gritar pero sus cuerdas vocales se negaban a responder, solo gritos ahogados y lágrimas de dolor que empapaban sus mejillas podía dejar escapar.

- Con un demonio quiero escucharte gritar! –le gritó con furia provocando que el niño nuevamente se convulsionara- maldición, grita! –lo despoja del resto de sus prendas- ya verás como te obligare a gritar, voy a joderte el culo hasta hacerte gritar de verdad –lo toma de sus piernas para ponerla sobre sus caderas y de una buena vez penetrar aquel estrecho ano sin ninguna lubricación.

Un grito desgarrador invadió aquella oscura habitación, Tzusuki sintió su alma partirse en dos al ser su entrada desgarrada ante la brusca penetración. Una y otra vez Muraki salvajemente lo penetraba, cuanto lo excitaba escucharlo gemir y gritar de dolor, se detuvo para contemplarlo y luego tomar entre sus manos el rostro expreso en terror para unir sus labios en un ardiente y salvaje beso. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad del pequeño explorando y disfrutando de su sabor.

- Oh mi precioso Asato –deja de besarlo en los labios para ir por su cuello mordiendo y succionando su tersa y bronceada piel- eres toda una delicia.

Y lo violó hasta el cansancio hasta que sintió su cuerpo no dar ni una mas y así, solo así, sintiéndose ya satisfecho lo dejo de torturar, se acomodó los pantalones y se dirigió al guarda ropa y saco unas cuantas prendar infantiles y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta la cama.

- Otra prenda nueva para vestir a mi hermosa muñeca –tomo entre sus brazos al desnudo e inconsciente Tsuzuki y procedió a vestirlo con suma delicadeza "vestir muñecas" era el mejor arte que Muraki podía disfrutar- Duerme ángel mío, mi dulce muñeca.

Un nuevo amanecer, un día más que comienza y un día mas que probablemente termine igual… y si terminaba igual que sentido tendría vivirla? Si ya toda su vida había sido destruida… para qué abrir lo ojos y ver la cruel realidad? Mejor no vivir, tal vez dejarse morir sería la mejor solución total quién lo extrañaría, quién lloraría su ausencia si ahora se encontraba solo y sin ningún familiar.

- "_Obaa-chan, ojii-san… onegai llévenme… llévenme ya no quiero estar aquí"_ –imploró en un pensamiento y llorando en silencio, apretaba con fuerza aquellas sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

- Ohayo gozaimasu! –saludo con una afable sonrisa aquel hombre de cabellos platinados y mirada del mismo color- Tsuzuki-chan, te traigo un rico desayuno –se sienta a un lado del niño y coloca sobre una mesita el desayuno servido en una bandeja.

Asato se negaba a abrir lo ojos y mirarlo, se negaba a probar bocado.

- No quieres comer? –inquirió al ver la negativa del niño- Oh y yo que te habia preparado un delicioso desayuno a base de huevos revueltos, pan tostado con mermelada de fresa, jugo, leche y de postre un pie de queso con zarzamora –dijo quedamente tratando de persuadirlo e intento criarlo- a ver Tsuzuki-chan abre la boca.

El niño apretujo con fuerza las sabanas, que hipocresía de aquel hombre actuar como si nada hubiese pasado la noche anterior tan solo recordarlo Tsuzuki sintió ganas de vomitar y así lo hizo, poco le importaba manchar las sabanas y el piso de aquel lugar.

- Ya ves eso pasa por hacerte el difícil, anda come de una vez o no querrás que me enoje de nuevo cierto? –le amenazó, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse y le limpiaba la boca.

Tsuzuki abrió los ojos dejando ver el miedo en su mirada y movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Sabia que eres un niño inteligente –poso una mano sobre la cabeza del niño dándole unas palmaditas en aprobación- Bien comete el desayuno mientras preparo mi maletín de trabajo –se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación.

Qué podía hacer? Estaba a merced de ese maldito hombre y aunque quisiera no podía escapar, demasiado le dolía el cuerpo como para poder intentarlo. Morir? si esa es su única opción, hizo a un lado la comida con esfuerzo se movió sobre la cama y bajó con cuidado de ella para luego buscar algo que le ayudara a terminar con su miserable vida.

- "_Donde… donde… _-buscaba desesperado entre el ropero y los cajones- _Kamisama ayúdame a encontrar algo, ya no quiero vivir… onegai ayudame"_

- Tsuzuki-chan –llamó Muraki al abrir la puerta.

_- "No!" _–miró aterrado en dirección a la puerta.

- Veo que ya te has levantado –dijo al ver la cama vacía y encontrar al niño frente al ropero- piensas cambiarte de ropa, es que no te gusta la que te puse?

Tsuzuki negó.

- Pero si te luce bien –se acerca- vamos así luces precioso y no hay tiempo para cambios tengo trabajo que hacer y tu vendrás conmigo–el niño lo mira intrigado- a caso pensaste que te dejaría aquí solo? –asentimiento- no soy tan estúpido se muy bien que intentarías suicidarte si lo hago –le aseguró.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron en miedo e impresión ¿a caso le había leído el pensamiento? Tembló de solo pensarlo.

- Vamos, es hora de trabajar –se adelanto hacia la puerta, el niño le siguió el pasó ya no tenía otra opción.

Caminaron en silencio por las angostas y empedradas calles de un poblado en crecimiento, personas a pie, en caballos o carruajes pasaban junto a ellos, todos vestían ropajes de principios del siglo XIX, unos lucían sencillos y otros como gente bien y los hogares también mostraban la misma impresión. Asato Tsuzuki ni siquiera se fijó en esos detalles, su hogar era mucho mas humilde que esos y poco le importaba admirar el lugar, se sentía miserable y por lo tanto caminaba cabizbajo siguiendo solo la sombra de su captor.

- Bien, hemos llegado –anunció el galeno al momento de detener su paso y quedar frente a una gran mansión- a qué es impresionante no es así Asato-chan?

Asato ni siquiera se dignó a responder ni mirar.

- La familia Kurosaki es de buena posición, una de las familias más importantes del lugar su único heredero ha enfermado y es por él que he venido a este lugar –dijo al momento de dibujar una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios. Después de tocar el timbre se presentó ante un hombre de edad que fungía como mayordomo- Muy buenos días mi estimado, soy Kazutaka Muraki el médico que la familia Kurosaki solicitó.

- Buen día sensei mi señora le esperaba, adelante puede pasar –el hombre abrió las puertas para dejar entrar al galeno.

- Domo arigato –el galeno entra seguido por Asato.

- Kazutaka sensei? –interrogó una fina mujer de alta estatura, piel nívea, cabellos castaños y ojos color azul turquesa, cuerpo delgado y esbelto.

- A su servicio mi bella dama –Muraki le toma de la mano y deposita un beso en el dorso de la misma.

- Pero que hombre tan caballeroso hasta parece un ángel –se ruborizó ante la galantería que Muraki le mostraba y este sonrió con sorna ante el comentario- Sígame por favor, lo llevaré hacia la habitación de mi hijo.

Muraki asintió siguiendo los pasos de la mujer a la vez que el galeno era seguido por el niño se detuvieron hasta quedar al frente de la puerta de la habitación del hijo de la mujer.

- Me preocupa la salud de mi hijo, últimamente le dan muchos dolores de cabeza y sufre de constantes desmayos –le informó con evidente preocupación al momento de abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Y al ser abierta, esta deja ver a un niño que descansaba sentado sobre la cama mientras leía un libro y luego levantaba la mirada para ver quien había entrado a su habitación. Muraki pudo constatar que aquel niño de cabello castaño claro, piel nívea y ojos color esmeralda era tan hermoso como una muñeca de porcelana y sonrió satisfecho por su nuevo descubrimiento.

- Madre ¿Quiénes son ellos? –inquirió el ojiverde mirando con desdén a los que acompañaban a su madre.

- Soy el médico que ha venido a revisarte pequeño –le dijo con un tono y una sonrisa afable- bien señora Kurosaki revisaré a su hijo le pido que nos deje a solas, cualquier cosa le avisaré.

Al escuchar esas palabras Tsuzuki tuvo un mal presentimiento.

- Muy bien sensei, estaré cerca por cualquier cosa que necesite –la mujer hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

- "_No… señora Kurosaki no se vaya!"_ –Asato miró horrorizado como la mujer salía de ahí dejando a su hijo a merced de aquel despreciable doctor.

- Y bien ¿cual es tu nombre pequeño? –le preguntó sonriente.

- "_No… esto no puede estar pasando…" _–el ojivioleta dio un paso atrás emitiendo un pequeño gemido y temblando en miedo al recordar que fue así como conoció a Muraki usando el mismo tono de voz, la misma sonrisa y la misma afable actitud- "_ese hombre va a…"_

Continuará…

* * *

N/A: Antes que nada... mil disculpas por esta gran demora en actualizar... realmente lamento mucho el haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo y es que no fue mi intencion pero pase por un mal momento que no me permitio poder escribir... sufri una gran perdida en mi vida y hasta ahora he sentido que es el momento adecuado para regresar... y agradezco los rr que me dejaron en el ultimo capi... 

_"No es facil perder a un ser querido, no es facil decirle adiós... su ausencia me lastima, la extraño a montón... solo el tiempo me ayudará a pasar un poco el dolor... pero se que estés en donde estés... tu estas con Dios" Dedicado a la maravillosa mujer que me dio la vida y que en el camino ya se adelantó... Te amo, mamá"_


	6. Peligro eminente

Capitulo 6.

**Peligro eminente.**

Habían llegado frente a una gran mansión, un hombre de uniforme fue quien les abrió y una elegante dama les recibió y guió hacia una habitación cuyo dueño era solo un niño. El pequeño que acompañaba al galeno se había mantenido al margen de todo lo que sucediera a su alrededor, después de todo ¿Qué caso tenía poner atención si su vida le fue destruida por ese mismo despreciable mal nacido? Y cuando creyó que nada más le importaba descubrió algo que lo alertó y le hizo sentir de nuevo un profundo miedo que invadir todo su ser y le hizo convulsionar…

- Kurosaki Hisoka –respondió el ojiverde al mirar directamente a los ojos del galeno y quedar hechizado ante esa profunda mirada platina.

- Hisoka ne? Es un nombre muy bonito… igual que tú –le acaricia suavemente la mejilla.

- Se… sensei –Hisoka no pudo evitar que un ligero rubor tiñera sus mejillas en vergüenza.

- "_No… no… no puede ser… ese hombre va a… el quiere... quiere…"_ –Tsuzuki dejó caer el pesado maletín médico que Muraki le había hecho cargar todo el tiempo.

El ojiverde salió del trance en el que se había sumergido y miró perplejamente hacia donde provino aquel estruendoso ruido, el galeno miró asesinamente al pequeño de ojos violetas por haberlo interrumpido.

- … -Hisoka miraba ahora con interés a aquel extraño niño desde su llegada que no le había prestado atención.

- Disculpe joven Kurosaki –Muraki se levanta de la cama para ir donde Tsuzuki- pero que demonios es lo que pretendes maldito crío? –le espetó entre dientes al momento de agarrarlo con fuerza por el brazo.

- Ah… -gimió el pequeño por el fuerte agarre mientras negaba temerosamente.

- Mira, será mejor que no te metas en mis planes o la pagarás muy mal y sabes bien a que me refiero -el niño tembló ante la amenaza y lentamente asintió.

- Sensei pasa algo? –Hisoka inquirió intrigado al ver las reacciones de aquel niño.

- Iie… –Muraki le dijo con una sonrisa- el chico esta un poco asustado es su primer día de trabajo sabes y está nervioso pero no pasa nada ¿no es así Tsu-chan? –le palmea la cabeza.

- … -Tsuzuki asintió para afirmar que nada le pasaba.

Muraki regresa donde el niño ojiverde y se sienta para continuar donde se había quedado. Poco a poco fue acercando su mano con mala intensión, de pronto la puerta fue abierta y asomó la madre del niño.

- Kazutaka sensei ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hijo? –inquirió preocupada.

- Aun no termino de revisarlo –le respondió conteniendo el enojo por la nueva interrupción.

- Entiendo. Ano… sensei quiero pedirle un favor, acompáñeme.

- Hai.

Muraki salió al encuentro con la señora Korusaki dejando a Tsuzuki a solas con Hisoka.

- ¿En que puedo servirle Kurosaki-sama?

- Onegai llámeme por mi nombre… Aya, me hace sentir muy mayor con el formalismo.

- Como usted diga Aya-chan.

- Bien y ahora… abusando un poco de su confianza quiero preguntarle si podría quedarse un rato a hacerle compañía a mi hijo, tengo un compromiso importante y mi esposo llega hasta la noche.

- Si usted me lo pide y me lo permite, me quedaré con él –dijo en tono serio, mientras que en sus adentros sonreía ante la mejor oportunidad que se le estaba ofreciendo.

- Se lo agradezco mucho sensei –la mujer sonrió feliz.

- No hay de que –hizo una reverencia.

Del otro lado de la puerta el pequeño ojivioleta sin querer había escuchado toda la conversación, la puerta quedó entre abierta y eso le permitió escuchar… otro temblor invadió todo su ser… escucho pasos indicándole que tanto la mujer como el medico se alejaban de la habitación.

- _"Masaka! Esa señora no se puede ir… tengo que hacer algo… si ella se va entonces ese monstruo le hará lo mismo… no… no… piensa Asato piensa!"_ –pensó desesperado.

- Oye niño ¿en serio te encuentras bien? –inquirió Hisoka al ver el pánico impreso en el rostro de aquel niño.

- _"Puedo salir e impedir que ella se vaya… no… eso es demasiado arriesgado el monstruo me mataría… kami-sama qué hago!"_

- Oye niño ¿me escuchaste? –volvió a preguntar sin obtener respuesta, comenzaba a exasperarse y decidió bajarse de la cama para acercarse a él- Hola… ¿me escuchas? –al no obtener respuesta de nuevo le tocó el brazo para hacerlo reaccionar.

Tsuzuki brincó y arrebató su brazo del susto provocado por el ligero contacto.

- Eh tranquilo, no te haré nada –Hisoka alejo su mano- solo quería llamar tu atención, he estado llamándote pero no me respondías –le aclaró- te ves muy asustado ¿te encuentras bien?

Tsuzuki negó temeroso entonces descubrió otra puerta y algo se le ocurrió, tomó del brazo al niño y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia ella.

- Oye que te pasa, que haces!? –le dijo casi en un grito a lo que Tsuzuki le tapó su boca y le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio- qué no te enseñaron a que debes responder cuando te hacen una pregunta? que mal educado y grosero eres, se nota que eres un baka y que tus padres no te dieron educación –espetó engreído.

Tsuzuki solo bajó la mirada sintiéndose humillado y herido, claro que tenía educación y si pudiera se defendería gritándole que no hablara sin saber, pero su garganta se negaba a emitir sonido el trauma de lo vivido le impedía hablar y no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

- O… oye lo… lo siento –Hisoka se sintió culpable- no debí decir eso.

No… no podía mostrar debilidad tenía algo importante que hacer, a pesar de que lo insultara y humillara no iba a permitir que ese niño pasara lo mismo que el, rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y lo tomo decidido de la mano. Pronto se escucharon pasos en la cercanía. Tsuzuki espantado corrió con el niño hacia aquella puerta y se encerró.

- Joven Kurosaki su madre me pidió que… -Muraki dejó las palabras al aire al notar que ni su nuevo juguete ni el anterior se encontraban en la habitación- Pero que demonios pasa aquí? –se da cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía- Esto debió ser obra de ese crío imbécil.

El corazón de Asato latía velozmente, lo sabia… sabia que si el médico lo encontraba la iba a pasar muy mal… pero qué podía hacer? Buscó con la mirada alguna otra salida pero nada… y comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Sabes estas muy tenso… se nota que es tu primer día de trabajo, no sé por que nos escondemos aquí pero… -hace un ademán pensativo- ah… ven conmigo conozco un lugar que te ayudara a relajarte –lo toma de la mano para llevarlo.

- _"No se supone que esta enfermo?"_ -Tsuzuki parpadeó confundido.

Hisoka caminó hacia una de las paredes de aquella habitación movió una falsa madera y una puerta oculta se abrió y cerró cuando hubieron entrado, caminaron por un pasillo brevemente iluminado por unas cuantas velas y al final llegaron a un hermoso prado cubierto de coloridas flores.

- A que es bonito verdad –sonrió orgulloso- No se lo digas a nadie pero es aquí donde vengo cada vez que tengo un mal día.

Tsuzuki miraba con maravilla, nunca en su corta vida había visto algún lugar similar, una suave brisa lo acogió y le hizo sentir una inmensa paz invadir todo su ser, inconscientemente extendió los brazos cual ave en libertad.

- Así que te ha gustado –Hisoka emitió una risita divertida y por respuesta solo recibió una gran sonrisa y una mirada llena de ilusión- eres muy callado sabes.

Asato separó sus labios en un nuevo intento por hablar..

- _"No… no puedo… por mas que lo intento no puedo hablar"_ –bajó la mirada entristecido.

- Ah ya veo… no puedes hablar cierto?

- _"Que?"_ –Tsuzuki lo miró sorprendido- _"A caso… a caso puede leer mis pensamientos?" _

- No es necesario que me lo digas, me he dado cuenta –respondió al notar la sorpresa del ojivioleta.

- _"Entiendo… y yo que por un momento creí que… Asato eres un baka nadie puede leer los pensamientos"_ –se recriminó por su crearse una falsa esperanza- _"Ya nadie puede escucharme… que caso tiene vivir"_ –volvió a entristecer.

Hisoka miraba en silencio a aquel niño que le acompañaba, notó en su triste mirar las ganas que tenía de llorar, una herida en sus labios y unas marcas amoratadas casi invisibles en su rostro parpadeó un par de veces, había visto bien? nuevamente lo miró con atención pero ahora no veía nada.

- _"Q… que fue eso que vi?... parecían golpes… pero…_-se dijo en un pensamiento y continuó observándolo- _ya no están… _–se restregó un poco los ojos- _debió ser mi imaginación." _Eh? –de pronto reaccionó al sentir sus manos siendo tomadas por el otro niño.

- _"Aunque no me puedas escuchar… gracias por traerme a este lugar"_ –lo miró con ojos llenos de gratitud.

- No me lo agradezcas… quieres saber por que te traje aquí? –recibió un movimiento afirmativo- por que… aquí nadie puede herirme –mirada sorprendida en los ojos violetas- lo de mi enfermedad es…

- Vaya, vaya, vaya pero miren nada más lo que me acabo de encontrar –interrumpió la estridente voz de Muraki.

Ambos niños brincaron en susto ¿Cómo fue que ese hombre los encontró?

- Tsuzuki-chan ¿a caso creíste que podías esconderte con el chico? Se nota que todavía no me conoces bien –sonrió torcidamente.

Ante esas palabras instintivamente Asato se puso frente a Hisoka con los brazos extendidos queriendo protegerlo.

- Así que quieres protegerlo ne. Pero que puede hacer un estúpido e imbécil crío como tú? –una estruendosa carcajada escapa de sus labios.

Un asustado Hisoka se pega al cuerpo de Asato.

- Ma… mamá –exclamó Hisoka en un hilo de voz.

- "No… no dejare que ese monstruo lo toque… prefiero morir antes de ver que lo dañe… no permitiré que lo ensucie como a mi" –Tsuzuki sintió una descarga de adrenalina invadir todo su cuerpo y tomando fuertemente de la mano de su protegido corrió con toda la energía brindada.

Muraki los vio pasar junto a él, ahí se mantuvo de pie sin hacer nada por detenerlos pero con una torcida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

- Cuanto tiempo les daré antes de atraparlos… diez, cinco minutos? –se preguntó en burla- mmm no mejor que sean cinco… cuatro… -comenzó su cuenta regresiva empezando a caminar tranquilamente- Oh Tsuzuki-chan, no sabes lo que te espera mi linda y hermosa muñeca desobediente.

- _"Kami-sama onegai desu no permitas que ese monstruo lo lastime… onegai a el no lo castigues como a mi… el no es un niño malo y sucio como yo… castígame a mi pero a el no… ayúdenos"_ –imploró a los dioses el niño mientras corría desesperado de regreso a la mansión.

Una estruendosa carcajada voló con el viento hacia los oídos de ambos niños

- Kami-sama ayúdanos! –imploró un asustado y desesperado Hisoka.

Aun viéndose lejos ambos podían sentir el peligro acercarse y el correr, por el momento era su única salvación pero ¿y después? En la mansión no había nadie, el servicio estaba de descanso y ambos padres se encontraban fuera, ojala kami-sama escuchara sus ruegos y se apiadara y les diera salvación. La entrada a la mansión ya estaba cerca e igual de cerca su perseguidor ¿y ahora qué pasará? Solo su dios lo decidirá, uno podrá librarse pero y el otro ¿también lo hará?

Continuará…

* * *

Ne, aqui les traigo otro capi más... espero les haya gustado... que pasara con Hisoka y Asato, lograrán escapar de las maldades de Muraki? esto y más lo podran averiguar en el siguiente capitulo... Gracias a:

**Susuko Nekoi:** hermanita!!! que gusto leerte una vez mas por aqui, gracias por el apoyo, se que cuento contigo y que tu cuentas conmigo, aprecio mucho tus palabras.

**Last Dream: **Oye muchisimas gracias por tus palabras, aunque no nos conozcamos en verdad que me hicieron sentir bien, mira no sabia que me seguias en amor yaoi, lastima que por ahora no este disponible... pero bueno mientras regresa la pagina seguire subiendo mi fic por aqui.

en fin ya pasa de media noche asi que ya me lo voy a dormir... pronto no prometo nada pero tratare de subir el 7mo capitulo en dos dias... se me cuidan. Ja ne!


	7. Salvacion y castigo

Capitulo 7

**Salvación y Castigo.**

Cual alma que lleva el diablo Tsuzuki corrió junto con Hisoka a refugiarse hacia la gran mansión buscando desesperadamente un lugar donde esconderse, el primer lugar mas cercano que pudieron encontrar fue el guardarropa en la habitación del ojiverde, transcurridos un par de minutos Tsuzuki vigilaba el exterior mirando a través de las rendijas.

- Que no nos encuentre… que no nos encuentre –musitaba en un susurro un asustado y pálido Hisoka.

Asato apartó su mirada del exterior para mirar al niño y pedirle poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus labios para indicarle que guardara silencio.

- Ha… hai… -hipó obediente.

El ojivioleta le sonrió, para cuando el niño devolvió su mirada pudo ver con horror que el galeno se encontraba de pie frente a su escondite y retrocedió con el terror impreso en su rostro.

- Tsuzuki-chan sal de donde estés ya no te escondas –decía con aparente voz apacible- gomen kudasai no he debido enojarme contigo, en serio que estoy arrepentido por haberte asustado… -con fingida voz quebrada se lleva una mano bajo el armazón de sus lentes- Tsuzuki-chan onegai perdóname –una lágrima falsa corre por su mejilla.

Asato observaba atento cada movimiento que aquel hombre hacía, en su voz y su mirar pudo notar arrepentimiento puro ¿debía creerle? No de seguro se trataba de una farsa, un ser tan despiadado como él no podría tener esa clase de sentimientos.

- Tsuzuki-chan onegai desu sal de donde estés, no te haré daño lo prometo… a caso no me crees? –su tono de voz se escuchaba ofendida, alejándose brevemente del guardarropa.

- Tsuzuki –le dijo en un hilo de voz el pequeño Hisoka poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, él si parecía haber sido convencido.

-_"Qué!"_ –lo miró incrédulo- _"no… no le puedes creer" _–pensó moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

- Ya lo escuchaste Kazutaka-sensei ya no está molesto y se ha disculpado –continuó murmurándole en el mismo tono.

- _"No! tu no puedes creerle, ni siquiera le conoces… está mintiendo!"_ –exclamaba silencioso con un mirar perturbado.

Afuera Muraki esbozaba una satisfactoria sonrisa al escuchar un leve murmullo, todo su plan estaba marchando a la perfección. Primero con su actuar convencería al ingenuo ojiverde y después pondría en marcha lo demás.

- Vamos, no hay nada más que temer –toma de la mano al ojivioleta con la intensión de hacerlo salir del escondite junto con él.

Pero Asato no estaba para nada convencido y tensó todo su cuerpo negándose a moverse un ápice, sabía que si salía de ahí le iría muy mal ya todo estaba en su contra y se negaba a salir de ahí tan fácilmente.

- Maldito hijo de puta se que estás dentro del guardarropa y que el estúpido crío esta contigo –estalló en cólera al perder completamente la paciencia abriendo bruscamente de par en par las puertas del guardarropa- Par de estúpidos creyeron poder esconderse de mí –aventó el brazo en agresión.

- Kyaaaaa!!! –gritó del susto Hisoka cayendo sentado y cubriéndose instintivamente con los brazos el rostro en protección esperando a ser atacado pero nada sucedió, hizo un hueco entre sus brazos y así pudo ver como el galeno sostenía fuertemente por el cuello al otro niño que nuevamente le protegió.

- K… k… kjjj… -se quejó Asato intentando librarse del agarre con la fuerza de sus manos.

- Suéltelo! –ordenó Hisoka apresándose a la pierna de Muraki para morderlo.

- Arg! –gimió el albino al ser agredido y aligero la presión en la mandíbula de su presa intentando ahora atrapar a su pequeño agresor.

- Maldito crío del demonio me las vas a pagar –rugió furioso empujando con fuerza la cabeza del ojiverde para que lo dejara de morder.

De pronto se escucha una voz femenina que provenía de la ante sala.

- Tadaima! –anunció la mujer al momento de entrar en la mansión.

- Mierda! –gruñó Muraki al momento de soltar a sus presas- cuidado si uno de ustedes dos abre la boca para decir algo –les amenazo con una fría mirada.

- Kazutaka-sen… -sus palabras se ven interrumpidas al encontrarlo a gatas en el piso, debajo de él el niño que le acompañaba y a su hijo a un lado- que pasa aquí?

- Ah señora Kurosaki –se puso en pie como si nada- solo estábamos jugando ¿verdad niños? –les preguntó con una falsa sonrisa, pero nadie respondió.

- Hisoka? –la mujer un tanto extrañada miro a su hijo.

- Si mamá… estábamos… jugando –respondió vacilante.

- Y bien sensei ¿cómo esta mi hijo, es de gravedad lo que tiene?

- Pues físicamente se ve en buena condición, pero… -se mostró meditativo.

- Pero? –le incitó la mujer.

- Me gustaría hacerle un chequeo más a fondo, es decir llevarlo conmigo a mi clínica para ello –dictaminó sonriendo en sus adentros seguro de obtener una positiva respuesta.

Tsuzuki palideció ante semejante petición y Hisoka levemente movió su cabeza en negación, ambos implorando en silencio que la mujer se negara.

- Mmmm –la mujer lo meditó un momento - sensei, gomen ne… pero primero tengo que consultarlo con mi esposo –se acerca par darle cierta cantidad de plata.

- Entiendo. Bueno mi señora yo me retiro –toma la paga y mira de reojo al pequeño Asato- tengo un paciente importante paciente por atender –en una reverencia toma con cortesía la mano de la mujer para depositar un beso en su dorso- Asato despídete ya es hora de irnos.

Tsuzuki sumiso le obedeció haciendo una reverencia, por el momento agradecía a los dioses por haber enviado a tiempo a aquella mujer e impedido así que el ojiverde fuera victima de ese monstruo disfrazado de doctor. La señora y el niño los acompañaron hasta la puerta pero antes de partir el ojivioleta miró a Hisoka esbozando una forzada sonrisa a modo de despedida, se dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos atrás del doctor.

- Tsuzuki –pronunció Hisoka en un susurro viendo tristemente partir a aquel niño de ojos color violeta, apenas y lo conoció y sin querer un cariño para con él le nació, esos ojos denotaban un profundo miedo y dolor, y por lo sucedido no hace un rato sabía que la iba a pasar muy mal y aun más triste se sintió de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Y bien, qué estás esperando? ve a encerrarte a tu habitación –ordenó Aya con molestia evidente- que no me escuchaste? A tu habitación!

- Pero… no he hecho nada! –se defendió el niño.

- Ah no… te parece poco que por tu estúpida enfermedad se me haya hecho tarde para ir a mi reunión –recriminó la mujer.

- Yo no estoy enfermo! –le replicó ofendido.

- Claro que lo estas, eres un monstruo! –le gritó asqueada.

- No soy un monstruo! yo no tengo la culpa… no es mi culpa! –se defendió gritándole en el mismo tono.

- Lo eres, solo los monstruos pueden leer los pensamientos –espetó inflexible.

- No estoy enfermo… -sus ojos color esmeralda comenzaros a inundarse en lágrimas- aquí el único monstruo eres tu mamá… eres horrible, te odio… te odio!!! –le gritó furioso echando a correr hacia su habitación provocando que gruesas gotas saladas flotaran en el aire.

- Maldición y yo que creí que ese estúpido doctor lo curaría –se dijo para sí y luego subió su tono de voz para seguir recriminando- estúpido niño solo me hiciste gastar mi plata en vano… y no me importa lo que digas no eres mi hijo, yo no tengo un engendro del demonio como hijo!

- Te odio mamá… te odio… no soy un monstruo…–gritaba con el rostro oculto entre la almohada- ojala papá y tu se murieran… los dos son horribles los odio!! –descargó su frustración en un llanto cargado de amargura y dolor.

-..-..-..-..-..-.

- Pinche maricón hijo de puta barata pero que te has creído!? –rugió Muraki colérico agarrando con fuerza por los hombros a Tsuzuki para sacudirlo- lo has arruinado todo, estúpido –le suelta una bofetada, el rostro del pequeño giró con brusquedad- era la oportunidad perfecta para joderme también a ese maldito crío y tu lo arruinaste –otro golpe- o es que te ha gustado tanto el que yo te haya jodido el culo que quisiste hacer lo mismo con él? –el niño solo agitaba negativamente la cabeza- escúchame muy bien putita… solo yo puedo joderte y solo yo puedo joderme a ese crío –se agacho para quedar a su altura y le susurró al oído- y te guste o no ahora eres mío… ya no tienes a nadie te has quedado solo en este mundo puedo hacer contigo lo que me plazca –deslizó su mano por la entrepierna del niño quien se convulsionó ante el contacto- y ya sabes lo que te espera por tu estúpido atrevimiento.

- _"No otra vez… no quiero que me toque… no lo dejaré_" –como pudo soltó una patada a los bajos del galeno y echó a correr.

- Aaaahhhh –gritó adolorido- maldito hijo de puta no escaparás! –se incorporó para perseguirlo.

- _"Abre, abre, abre… maldición ábrete!"_ –Tsuzuki luchaba desesperadamente contra la perilla de la puerta que se negaba en abrir. De pronto sintió ser apresado de sus castaños cabellos y por consiguiente arrebatado bruscamente de la puerta.

- Donde carajo crees que vas? –le hala la cabeza hacia atrás mirándolo amenazante- Hagas lo que hagas no podrás escapar… -los ojos de Muraki denotaban un dejo de demencia- esta mi muñeca se ha portado mal y tiene que recibir su castigo.

Muraki cargo en peso al niño y le llevó hacia una oscura y fría habitación, donde le encadeno en posición de crucifixión, toma al niño por la quijada para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Gomen ne Asato-chan… no quiero hacerte daño pero tú te lo has buscado.

Lo que se vino después de esas absurdas palabras carentes de sentimiento alguno fue para Tsuzuki algo parecido a estar en el mismo infierno. Muraki se encargo de torturarlo a punta de golpes y latigazos que poco a poco magullaban y laceraban la delicada piel del pequeño, numerosos gritos que escapaban desde lo más profundo de todo su ser se vieron ahogados por una mordaza.

Y le ardía, todo el cuerpo e incluso el alma le ardía y el niño solo se preguntaba ¿Qué mal había hecho para pasar semejante crueldad? Y maldecía su existencia…

-_ "Por qué kami-sama…si tanto me odias… por qué no me quitas la vida de una buena vez?" _–blasfemaba mirando implorante hacia el cielo.

- A caso imploras a los dioses piedad? –adivinó Muraki en su mirar- ellos te han abandonado y te han dejado a mi merced, en manos de un demonio como yo. Ya te lo dije en este mundo has quedado solo, no tienes a nadie que te quiera ni nadie te querrá eres mío y solo mío.

Un par de gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las magulladas mejillas de Asato.

- Oh pero que ser tan hermoso –Muraki se acerco a lamerle sus lagrimas- incluso maltratado luces como las mas bella de las muñecas y ¿sabes que? Tu semblante, excita todo mi ser.

Aun encadenado, el galeno se atrevió a abusar de él, pero ¿Qué caso tendría oponerse ya? Solo la muerte lo podría salvar, dioses ¿Por qué no se apiadaban de él y se llevaban su miserable vida¿A caso también a ellos les gustaba verlo sufrir?

Horas después cual vieja muñeca de trapo Muraki le dejó sobre el piso y antes de ponerse en pie le dijo en un susurro…

- Mi querida muñeca, iré a despejarme por ahí –le acaricia el rostro apartando unas rebeldes hebras de cabello que le cubrían- sabes? Tengo algo muy importante por hacer, un pendiente que esta tarde no pude hacer por tu estupidez y que ahora iré a culminar –le informó malévolo- Que descanses bien y tengas el más hermoso de los sueños… conmigo –finalizó con una sonrisa complacida por lo que había hecho y salió del lugar sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de encerrar al crío, después de todo lo creía inconciente además ¿cómo podría intentar huir con semejante mal trato recibido? Una torcida mueca de sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro. Se dirigió a su habitación y se cambió la gabardina manchada en sangre para luego salir y alejarse de la vieja casona que hacía de su clínica y hogar.

Sumergido entre la agonía y el dolor Tsuzuki pasó un largo rato antes de que su perturbado cerebro procesara aquel mensaje que el galeno le dejó antes de partir y que ahora se repetía constantemente como un eco en su memoria…

- T_engo algo muy importante por hacer_ –fue la primer frase que escucho en su mente- _un pendiente que no pude hacer por tu estupidez_" –le siguió- _ahora iré a culminar… iré a culminar… _-la ultima frase se repitió más veces.

- _"Masaka!" _–repentinamente entendió el mensaje- _"Hisoka… esta… en peligro… ese monstruo regresara a hacerle daño… no… dioses… no lo permitan…castíguenme a mi… soy yo quien debe pagar el no… el es un buen niño, a él no lo castiguen… solo a mi… yo lo merezco"_ –imploraba mientras hacia acopio de las pocas fuerzas que aun le quedaban para poder levantarse.

Cuanto esfuerzo y dolor le costó el simple hecho de poder incorporarse, todo su cuerpo le dolía y en cada esfuerzo las heridas le ardían al sangrar pero no se daría por vencido a como diera lugar tendría que encontrar una salida y escapar, tenía que salvar a ese niño no iba a dejar que sufriera su mismo destino. Dolorosamente logró llegar a la pared y apoyarse en ella hasta llegar a la puerta, su corazón latía acongojado… miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente solo.

- "_llegaré… se que lo haré_" –se dijo en un pensamiento alentador mientras continuaba su trabajoso camino hacia la puerta principal.

Por primera vez el niño pensó que los dioses lo escucharon y le dejaron libre el camino… ya empezaba a oscurecer así que el manto nocturno le serviría de protección ante cualquier peligro. Pobre niño que a duras penas se mantenía en pie, con la ropa hecha giros y el cuerpo magullado y mal herido haciendo todo un esfuerzo para llegar a su destino… tropezó y calló varias veces y sin embargo su entereza no se derrumbó, así como caia se levantaba y continuaba caminando ¿a caso querrán al fin los dioses apiadarse de él y enmendar el error cometido con él? Parece ser que sí…

Continuará...


	8. Agonia

Capitulo 8

**Agonía.**

Cobijado por la oscuridad de la noche un pequeño se dirigía con paso vacilante hacia la mansión de una de las familias más importantes del antiguo Nagasaki con el único objetivo de prevenir o salvar del peligro al pequeño heredero de la familia Kurosaki…

- "_Solo un poco más… un poco… más… y llego…_" –se alentaba el pequeño ojivioleta quien caminaba cada vez con más dificultad pues en cada paso que daba sentía que la vida se le iba con cada gota de sangre derramada.

-..-..-..-..-

- Tengo que escapar… -se dijo levantando el rostro que mantenía oculto entre sus rodillas dejando ver unas orbes esmeraldas- ya no puedo seguir aquí, si no les importo lo mejor sería irme de sus vidas –se pone en pie decidido- no quiero vivir más en el encierro, no soy un animal ni un monstruo.

Se dirige hacia la ventana para abrirla con cuidado y mira hacia abajo

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede resultar bajarse estando en un segundo piso? –se preguntó- Ja, siendo un niño tan hábil como yo… ninguno! –se respondió sarcástico.

Se sube al marco de la ventana, divisa el árbol más cercano para medir mentalmente la distancia y la fuerza que debía utilizar en impulso para llegar hasta el.

- Esto será pan comido –en sus piernas reúne fuerzas y de un solo movimiento se impulsa contra el árbol donde limpiamente se agarra de una fuerte rama- perfecto, vas bien Hisoka –se felicito mientras bajaba por las demás ramas hasta estar cerca del piso y dejarse caer- Listo, ahora si seré libre… no volveré más a esa maldita prisión –murmuró con desprecio estando ya considerablemente lejos de su casa y dando media vuelta por una esquina.

- _Do… donde estoy?_ –Tsuzuki miraba a su alrededor confundido, nada en aquella calle le parecía conocido- _n… no puede ser… Asato baka te has perdido… _–rabió sintiendo un fuerte mareo- _ahh…_ –se tambaleó- _no… no puedo mas…_ -cae de rodillas sintiéndose completamente mareado y débil- _onegai… aun no…_ -de pronto escucha pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia donde él- _ayu…den…me…_ -imploró en pensamiento.

- Are? –detiene su carrera al ver frente a el a un niño a punto de desfallecer- ese niño se parece tanto a… -trato de divisarlo antes de que la luz de luna fuera opacada por una gran nube pero no lo logró.

- _Gomen ne… Hi…so…ka…_ -las hermosas orbes color violeta se vieron ocultas tras un par de parpados, el niño ya no pudo soportar más, todo su cuerpo cedió ante la debilidad y la inconsciencia cayendo precipitadamente sobre el duro piso.

- Dioses! –el castaño corrió asustado a socorrerlo- oye niño… ¿Qué tienes? –lo toma en sus brazos- Masaka! –exclamó sorprendido al descubrir de quien se trataba por la luz que la luna le brindó- pero si es… es… oh kami-sama –sintió el pánico empezar a invadirlo- ah… no, no desesperes… tranquilízate… arg tengo que hacer algo pero qué…-se revuelve el cabello- arg que hago, que hago!! –se desesperó- Hisoka baka te dije que no desesperaras –se reprimió.

Al sentir que alguien lo había tomado Tsuzuki hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos ¿a caso ese ser despreciable lo había encontrado? No, no podía ser… la calidez que sentía no era en nada comparada al la frialdad de ese monstruo… pero su vista le fallaba y solo una sombra podía distinguir.

- "_Quién… es?_" –al sentir su cuerpo levemente presionado no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor.

- Has despertado! –exclamó el ojiverde al escuchar el gemido y notar que el niño en sus brazos tenia los ojos semiabiertos- me recuerdas? Soy Hisoka, fuiste a mi casa esta mañana –por respuesta solo obtuvo una media sonrisa- lo tomaré como un si… quien te ha hecho esto?

- _"El horrible monstruo que hoy te conoció"_ –respondió mentalmente desviando su mirada violeta hacia un lado.

- … -Hisoka lo miraba esperando una respuesta- baka ya olvidaste que no puede hablar? jhm –hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego meditó- No esta bien que haga esto pero… -la duda le invadía y quería saber, así que se concentró en la mirada amatista para poder leer sus pensamientos.

- "_Ahora recuerdo!_" –repentinamente volteo a verlo- _"él esta bien, ese doctor no le hizo nada, gracias kami lo protegiste"_ –le sonrie- _"ahora puedo estar… tranquilo"_

- _"Protegerme del doctor? Por Kami acaso ese hombre pretendía regresar…"_ –sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que el niño en sus brazos aligeraba el cuerpo y dejaba de percibir todo tipo de emoción del niño- Tsu… Tsuzuki? –le llamó dándole unos suaves golpecitos en su mejilla- ay kami esto no puede ser bueno… kjjj… tengo que hacer algo… -lo primero que hizo fue levantar el ligero cuerpo de Asato y colocar uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro- no pesa mucho… bien por lo menos no será tan difícil llevarlo… ah ya sé –el recuerdo de un hombre le vino a la mente- estoy seguro de que él me podrá ayudar.

Con una firme decisión y algo de esfuerzo el ojiverde comenzó llevar a rastras a un inconsciente Asato, nunca antes había cargado a nadie pero ahora la vida de aquel niño estaba en sus manos y dependía de él que lograra sobrevivir, caminó por unas cuantas calles torciendo de vez en cuando a la derecha o a la izquierda y finalmente llegó, el lugar era sencillo, una casa de dos pisos con el jardín pulcramente arreglado y uno que otro adorno típico de los hogares japoneses… se dejo de miramientos, se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó con urgencia.

- Are? Ne Seiichirou-san esperabas a alguien más? –inquirió por curiosidad un hombre de blanca piel, larga cabellera rubia y mirada ambarina quien se encontraba por debajo del mencionado con sin camisa y con el botón de su pantalón desabrochado.

- No pero juro que mataré a quien haya osado interrumpir –bufó enfadado mientras se acomodaba sus gafas, el aludido era de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos color azul y piel ligeramente bronceada, se levantó con desgano, se acomodó la ropa- pero que molesto es… iré a ver que es lo que quiere –se dirige hacia la puerta- pero no creas que te has salvado, en cuanto me deshaga de esa molestia volveré para terminar lo que comencé –le dijo con una voz seductora.

- Sei… Seiichiro! –se escandalizó el rubio con las mejillas teñidas de un sonrojo.

- Y es una amenaza –le sonrió malicioso antes de salir de la habitación.

Los golpes en la puerta no dejaban de sonar desesperados e insistentes.

- Tatsumi… Tatsumi-san! –le llamaban de fuera.

- Pero que escándalo –se quejó el hombre al momento de abrir bruscamente la puerta pero no encontró a nadie a su altura- Eh? No hay nadie.

- Tatsumi-san! –volvió a llamarle el chiquillo.

- Soka-chan? –exclamó con sorpresa bajando la mirada- que sucede?

- Onegai tasukete!!! –imploró con voz cansada y mientras su cuerpo finalmente se rendía ante el peso cargado.

- Soka-chan estás bien? –se escandalizó al ver la ropa del niño manchada de un rojo carmesí- Kami-sama pero que es lo que ha pasado!? –se asustó aun más al ver al niño mal herido que cargaba, rápidamente lo tomó en sus brazos para ayudar al pequeño ojiverde.

- No lo sé… yo… lo encontré así, onegai Tatsumi-san ayúdelo –imploró el pequeño.

- Ha… hai –rápidamente deposito con cuidado sobre el sofá al pequeño mal herido.

- Ne… Seiichirou ya te has demorado –reprochó con un puchero el rubio terminando de acomodarse la camisa- nani, doushitano? –inquirió al ver al niño con las ropas manchadas en sangre y al pelicastaño acuclillado cerca del sofá atendiendo a otro niño en peor condición que el primero

- Que bueno que te apareces, rápido Yutaka tráeme vendajes y el botiquín de emergencias.

- Hai –respondió obediente yendo rápidamente por el pedido.

- Tatsumi-san… se va a poner bien, cierto? –inquirió un Hisoka sumamente preocupado.

- No soy médico para asegurarlo pequeño pero haré todo lo que esté en mis manos, suerte que haya asistido a un doctor y tenga ciertos conocimientos de medicina –le respondió a modo de tranquilizar un poco al niño.

- Aquí esta todo! –anunció un agitado rubio que había corrido por las cosas.

- Gracias Yutaka –el ojiazul tomo las cosas y procedió a empezar la curación- kami-sama pero qué ser tan despiadado pudo haber hecho esto? –expresó indignado al ir limpiando las heridas y que aun en la inconsciencia el niño se retorcía en dolor- pobre criatura –paso el algodón bañado en alcohol sobre las heridas que el pequeño tenia en las piernas cuando notó algo extraño que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- Seiichirou, sucede algo? –el rubio se extrañó al notar la seriedad de su compañero.

- No estoy seguro. Soka ¿estas seguro de haber encontrado a este niño?

- Hai –respondió seguro el ojiverde- doushite?

- Mmm –medito su respuesta- Yutaka, acompáñame por favor –le pidió al rubio al momento de dirigirse a la cocina siendo seguido por él.

- Seii que ocurre? –se preocupó aun más.

- Es el niño –le respondió simplemente.

- Qué con él?

- Me temo que el niño sufrió algo más que una paliza –comenzó a decirle por tajos.

- A qué te refieres? –Watari comenzó a temer lo que escucharía.

- Mientras le limpiaba las heridas de sus piernas pude notar un extraño sangrado y este proviene de la entrepierna y si no me equivoco… porque no me atreví a divagar más estando Hisoka presente… bueno, me atrevo a decir que ese niño fue violado.

- Nan da to!? –exclamó horrorizado- es… estás seguro?

- Tendré que revisarlo a consciencia –respondió analítico.

- Hai ¿quieres que haga algo con el otro niño?

- Llévalo de regreso a casa, el niño es hijo de los Kurosaki –le pidió serio.

- De acuerdo –acató la orden.

Ambos regresaron a la sala donde estaban los niños, Hisoka se encontraba sentado al lado de Asato tomándolo de la mano y acomodándole cuidadosamente unos mechones de cabello que resbalaban rebeldes por la frente del inconsciente niño.

- Tal parece que te has encariñado con él –dijo calmadamente el ojiazul.

- Tatsumi-san! –del susto Hisoka rápidamente se puso en pie- como esta él?

- Pues… -sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un repentino quejido por parte del niño que mal herido que ahora se retorcía en dolor sobre el sofá, el ojiazul urgente se acercó donde el niño para inmovilizarlo antes de que se hiciera más daño- kami-sama está ardiendo en fiebre!

- Voy por un balde de agua fría y unas compresas –el rubio raído y veloz corrió presuroso por las cosas mencionadas.

- Tatsumi-san? –el ojiverde lo llamó inquieto.

- Aquí está todo –anunció el rubio.

- Gracias de nuevo Yu siempre estas en todo –una sonrisa agradecida se dibujo en sus labios brevemente para luego volver a la seriedad ante el problema- debemos hacer que la fiebre ceda y al parecer esta noche será larga… gomen Yu no podré cumplir mi promesa.

- Iie… eso ya no importa, la vida del niño esta primero la promesa se puede cumplir después, de eso no te preocupes que tenemos todo el tiempo suficiente –le guiñó el ojos en complicidad y picardía.

- Jhm… ai shiteru –sonrió diciéndole con un movimiento labial para que el niño ojiverde no lo escuchara- Ah por cierto, Yu recuerda llevar a Soka-kun de regreso a casa –le recordó.

- Iie… no quiero, no regresaré a casa! –dijo el niño de orbes esmeraldas con un semblante de enfado y resentimiento negándose a ser llevado de regreso a su casa.

- Doushite? –inquirió con sorpresa el ojiazul.

- Porque… -Hisoka titubeó al responder ¿podría confiar en ese hombre y decirle la verdad? Pero si le decía ¿le creería? "el que no arriesga no gana" recordó esa frase dicha alguna vez por su padre- por que no quiero regresar –le respondió simplemente, después de todo no confiaba mucho en ese hombre.

- Esa no me parece una razón comprensible, así que deber tener una buena razón par no querer regresar… dime ¿es por algo que tus padres te hayan hecho? –inquirió con certeza el hombre de mirada azulada.

-… -Hisoka lo miró sorprendido ¿le diría?

- Interpretaré tu silencio como un sí, pero si por el momento no quieres hablar no pienso presionarte y si no quieres regresar solo por esta noche dejaré que te quedes en mi casa, ya mañana veré que hacer –resolvió tranquilamente.

- Arigato Tatsumi-san… yo… le diré mi razón cuando pueda –agradeció con una sonrisa forzada.

Las horas que le siguieron a esa conversación se volvieron críticas, Tsuzuki se retorcía constantemente pues la alta fiebre le hacía revivir una y otra vez el infierno vivido por culpa del galeno, Tatsumi y Watari se esforzaban por tranquilizarlo pues cada vez que lo agarraban para inmovilizarlo el niño lo arañaba y pataleaba para librarse de las manos que lo sujetaban.

- "_Iie… iie… obaa-chan… ojii-chan… ayudenme… _-mira a Tatsumi con horror- _suélteme no me toque… no me toque _–le decía moviendo sus labios en silencio al ojiazul- iieeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! – fue el gritó desgarrador que logró escapar de su garganta antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

- Kami-sama el niño ha entrado en shock –exclamó asustado- tenemos que llevarlo rápido con un médico –tomo a Tsuzuki en sus brazos tratando de no perder el autocontrol.

- Hai… llevémoslo con el sensei Muraki Kazutaka, es el único médico que conozco en la cercanía –le dijo el rubio quien conocía del peliplateado.

- No… no lo lleven con él!! –gritó Hisoka al escuchar el nombre del galeno.

- Como dices? –pregunto Tatsumi extrañado por la reacción del niño de orbes esmeraldas.

- No lo lleven con él… onegai, no lo hagan… -imploró con la mirada inundada en lágrimas.

- Nani? –Watari lo miraba interrogante.

- No lo lleven –repitió bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

- Dime pequeño por qué no quieres que lo llevemos con él –Watari se arrodilla para ponerse a la altura del ojiverde.

- Porque… -titubeó-

- Soka-kun, presiento que algo nos ocultas, primero no quieres regresar con tus padres y ahora no quieres que llevemos al niño con el doctor ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –inquirió preocupado.

- Yo…

Continuará…

* * *

Antes que nada... gomen por demorarme en acutalizar! pero aqui les he agregado dos nuevos capitulos... Ah y a quienes me dejan rr en el songfic, gomen por el error en "los sakuras" en vez de "las sakuras" por andar en las prisas no me fije y lo escribí asi n.nU... en fin, gracias a mis niñas que siempre se dan un tiempo para leerme y para dejar sus rr... cuidense y nos leemos en el siguiente capituo... Ja ne!!


	9. Indignacion y decision

Capitulo 9

**Indignación y Decisión.**

La situación se había tornado complicada para el joven Seiichirou Tatsumi pues a pesar de tener ciertos conocimientos de medicina, no contaba con los elementos suficientes para continuar atendiendo al pequeño que yacía sobre su sofá inconsciente y muy mal herido pero la actitud de su joven amiguito le hizo sospechar.

- Soka-chan? –le llamó el ojiazul incitándolo a darle respuesta alguna.

- Pequeño dinos ¿por qué no quieres que llevemos a tu amigo con el doctor… por que el niño es tu amigo no es así? –intervino Watari quien se mantenía a la altura del ojiesmeralda sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

- Soka, si en verdad quieres ayudarlo es mejor que nos digas lo que sabes –el castaño volvió a acomodar a Asato sobre el sofá- Confía en nosotros.

- Bueno yo… él no es mi amigo lo conocí esta mañana cuando Muraki sensei fue a revisarme –comenzó a decir.

- Estas enfermo? –se sorprendió Tatsumi.

- Iie… eso es lo que mis padres dicen y hacen creer a los demás pero yo no estoy enfermo es solo que… -se detuvo pues sentía la rabia invadirlo en indignación.

- Si? –inquirieron inconscientemente a la par ambos hombres.

- Ellos… los que se hacen llamar mis padres me odian –Hisoka apretó los puños.

- Nanda!!!? –exclamaron al unísono sorprendidos.

- Dicen que soy un monstruo –lágrimas de rencor y dolor comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- solo porque… porque yo… puedo… puedo leer los pensamientos y percibir emociones –soltó en confesión su secreto.

- Pero que padres tan inconscientes! –Watari se indignó- pequeño el que tengas el don de la empatía no quiere decir que seas un monstruo, no te aflijas por ello mírame a mi todo mundo dice que soy un científico loco y frustrado –soltó una risotada.

- Lo de científico loco lo eres –le dijo un Tatsumi burlesco.

- Sei eres malo –le reprochó con un puchero.

- Pero así me amas no? –le preguntó robándole un beso en desafío.

- Se… Seiichirou el… el niño! –se incorporó el rubio señalando escandalizado a un sorprendido Hisoka.

- Y eso que… -lo abraza por la espalda apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio- no le veo nada de malo que sepa de lo nuestro.

- "No pensé que Tatsumi-san tuviera esos gustos" –pensó el niño de orbes esmeraldas con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

- Seiichirou! –volvió a reprocharle el ojiambar.

- Esta bien, esta bien ya no te molesto –lo suelta del abrazo- pero eso no quiere decir que niegue nuestra relación. Bueno Hisoka, ahora entiendo tu razón para no querer regresar a casa, pero aun hay más ¿no es así?

- Hai –respondió ya sin dudar.

- Tiene que ver con que no quieras que llevemos al niño con Muraki ¿cierto?

- Hai.

- Quieres hablar de ello? –le incitó tranquilo.

- Tatsumi-san… no estoy seguro demo… creo que Muraki sensei fue quien le hizo daño a Tsuzuki-chan –soltó finalmente.

- Nanda!... dime pequeño qué te hace pensar eso? –inquirió sorprendido Watari.

- Porque… ese hombre… Muraki… nos amenazó.

- Que hizo qué… pero por qué, que motivos tuvo para hacerlo? –el rubio se sorprendía cada vez más.

- El… el intentó hacerme daño pero Tsuzuki se lo impidió y me protegió, Muraki lo había capturado e iba a pegarle cuando mi madre llegó y entonces nos amenazó diciendo que si hablábamos la pagaríamos –narró recordando las frías palabras del peliplateado.

- Kjj… que indignante –se quejó el rubio- y yo que creí que era buen médico.

- El si es un monstruo –agregó Hisoka.

- Soka-chan… es todo? –le preguntó Tatsumi por curiosidad, tenía que estar seguro ante todo de que el galeno fuera quien dañó al niño.

- Bu… bueno… desde que vi a Tsuzuki supe que algo no andaba bien… -Hisoka rememoraba el momento en el que por vez primera vio al niño de orbes violetas- noté en su mirada el terror que le causaba el doctor con solo mirarlo o escucharlo… además…pude leer algunos de sus pensamientos... eran de autocompasión…

- Y creo saber muy bien por que –Tatsumi hizo conjeturas después de escuchar toda la información, luego miró a Watari para darle a entender que no podía estar ahi- Yu-san onegai lleva a Soka-chan a descansar a la habitación.

- Hai –acató el rubio entendiendo la indirecta del ojiazul- ven acompáñame Soka-kun.

- Iie… onegai quiero quedarme aquí, soy el único al que Tsuzuki conoce y puede asustarse si se despierta y lo ve –le pidió acongojado.

- Está bien, pero antes tienes que comer algo estoy seguro de que no has probado bocado alguno y si gustas también puedes tomarte un baño no puedes quedarte con la ropa así de manchada y no te preocupes por ropa limpia, por ahí tengo guardada ropa de mi sobrino –le ofreció el ojiazul con una sonrisa amable.

- Domo arigato –Hisoka agradeció haciendo una reverencia.

- Bueno Soka-kun ven conmigo, te buscaré la ropa y después prepararé la cena mientras te das un baño ¿te parece? –le sugirió un sonriente Watari.

- Hai –asintió agradecido el ojiesmeralda.

- No tienes de que… eres bienvenido – le dijo Tatsumi, una vez se quedara solo con Tsuzuki procedió a continuar con su labor de curación, le preocupaba lo que estaba por descubrir… con sumo cuidado lo fue despojando de su desgarrada polera, vaya sorpresa que se llevó al sentir laceradas marcas de látigo en su espalda inmediatamente sintió las lágrimas agolparse en sus orbes azules, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al ir despojándolo de su pantalón y ropa interior. Lo que descubrió le impactó en demasía, sus sospechas eran ciertas- Kami-sama –de la impresión el ojiazul sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas - Maldito seas Muraki por haberte atrevido a dañar a una inocente criatura –masculló entre dientes conteniendo su ira mientras buscaba una sabana para cubrir al niño.

- Sei? –Watari se asomó preocupado a la sala desde la cocina.

- Watari –respondió serio sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

- Watari? –se extrañó el que le llamara por su apellido- Esto no puede estar bien, él solo me llama así cuando esta muy molesto o en su defecto cuando el asunto es muy grave y serio –murmuró para si- Si, se te ofrece algo? –preguntó temeroso.

- Onegai desu dime si sabes donde es que vive ese desgraciado doctor –su voz sonaba ronca y grave.

- Eh? Con seguridad no lo sé… -le respondió nervioso- pero puedo averiguarlo.

- Te lo agradecería –agregó invariable en su actitud.

- Oe qué es lo que pasa… -preocupado aun más por esa actitud fría Watari decide acercarse a él y al posar sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja siente la tensión que hay en ellos así que decide masajearlos- estás muy tenso.

- Yutaka todas mis sospechan resultaron ser ciertas –dijo ahora con un triste semblante.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Watari temió a la respuesta.

- Que a Tsuzuki-chan lo han violado –sentenció apesadumbrado.

- Masaka! –Watari retrocedió un paso en sorpresa pues tenía la esperanza de que eso no fuera verdad.

- Iie… eso no puede ser verdad –murmuró incrédulo el niño de orbes esmeraldas quien estando oculto había escuchado toda la conversación.

- Por desgracia es verdad y al parecer no es la primera vez, las heridas en su cuerpo y la de la violenta penetración son graves –agregó fatídico.

- Iie… Tsuzuki-chan!!! –Hisoka no aguanto más el dolor de saber la verdad y corrió al lado de Asato hecho un mar de lágrimas- no es verdad, no es verdad no te puedes morir, no puedes! –gritaba negándose a la realidad.

- Hisoka! –Tatsumi se sorprendió por la repentina aparición del pequeño- tranquilo pequeño –se arrodilló frente a él tomándolo de los hombros- no te alteres que lo puedes asustar… lo que le hicieron es algo imperdonable y sus heridas son de gravedad pero confía en mí, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para curarlo, no permitiré que muera.

- Tatsumi-san... –lo miraba con ojos llorosos.

- No llores –el ojiazul le seca las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos- el va a estar bien te lo aseguro.

- Hai! Aunque Seiichirou no tenga un titulo en medicina es muy eficiente –le aludió su pareja con orgullo.

- Tu nunca puedes estar serio ni un momento cierto? –le miro en desaprobación.

- Qué, pero si solo es la verdad! –se defendió con semblante ofendido.

- Gomen ne… demo… ustedes se quieren ¿verdad? –soltó Hisoka no aguantando la curiosidad que lo corroía al ver sus formas de actuar.

- Je… jejeje… je –Watari rió con un tic nervioso.

- Para qué negarlo si ya nos has visto –respondió tranquilo como si nada- dicen por ahí que en el corazón no se manda y que cuando se enamora de verdad y si es correspondido no le importa quien sea entiendes eso ¿verdad pequeño?

- Hai –respondió inteligente.

- Bueno no es que me haga el tonto y me olvide de la situación pero… ¿no creen que ya es hora de cenar? –resolvió un nervioso Watari por su comentario.

- Cenen ustedes dos yo no tengo hambre –respondió el ojiazul devolviendo su triste mirada hacia el pequeño que yacía inconsciente sobre el sofá.

- Tatsumi Seiichirou de ninguna manera, se de sobremanera que te preocupas y que cuidaras del niño toda la noche, por lo tanto necesitas de alimento para mantener fuerzas y no me digas que no porque aun así te obligaré a hacerlo –le reprendió el rubio en un gesto de enfado.

Un par de gotitas resbalaron por la cabeza del aludido y del pequeño ojiesmeralda.

- Esta bien comeré, pero no te enojes –el ojiazul le regala una tierna sonrisa que luego torno en un semblante serio- bueno iré por ropas limpias y vendajes, ah! Yutaka ve preparando la tina del baño con agua y hielo al parecer la fiebre se niega a ceder.

- Hai! –acató el rubio.

- Soka-chan onegai vigílale mientras voy por las cosas –pidió Tatsumi.

- Hai… daijoubu desu lo cuidare –aceptó condescendiente. Caminó hacia el sofá sentándose cuidadosamente al lado del niño de cabellos castaños, cuyos hermosos ojos color violeta que ahora permanecían ocultos tras sus parpados y unas abundantes pestañas negras, su ceño lucia fruncido y el rostro compungido en dolor- Tsuzuki-chan, como fue que caíste en manos de ese doctor? –le acaricia el rostro provocando que el niño suavizara su rostro y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa ante el delicado contacto.

- Obaa-chan –balbuceó el niño en muda voz después de sentir la caricia.

- Y yo que pensé que mi vida era miserable –sonrió tristemente al saberse rechazado por sus propios progenitores- Tsuzuki-chan recupérate pronto –depositó un suave beso sobre la mejilla del niño.

- Ten por seguro que se recuperará –le afirmó el hombre de cabellos castaños y mirada azulada habiendo regresado con las cosas- "Tal vez físicamente lo hará pero emocionalmente quedará traumatizado, pero esto no se quedará así si es obra de ese maldito galeno tendrá, que pagar por su pecado" –pensó con severidad.

- Seiichirou ya está lista el agua –anunció el rubio de ambarina mirada.

Tatsumi tomó en brazos a Asato, cubriéndolo con la sabana y procedió a llevarlo hacia el baño para introducir el ardiente cuerpo dentro de la tina repleta de agua fría. El niño tiritó al primer contacto dejando escapar gemidos de dolor por el escozor que el agua provocaba al limpiar las heridas. Considerando que ya había sido suficiente Tatsumi sacó al niño del agua, lo secó, le hizo las últimas curaciones necesarias en su desgarrada entrada, lo vendó, vistió y lo recostó sobre la mullida cama en la habitación que servia para los huéspedes.

Continuará…


	10. Consecuancias de un abuso

Capitulo 10.

**Consecuencias de un abuso.**

Esa noche había sido la más larga de sus vidas tanto el rubio como el castaño tuvieron que turnarse para velar por los sueños del pequeño Asato, la fiebre le había cedido de cierta forma y eso les brindaba algo de alivio, más sin embargo tuvieron que luchar contra las constantes pesadillas que el niño sufría y que lo hacían despertarse abruptamente y luchar para librarse de quien lo estuviera sosteniendo. Junto con el alba llegó la tranquilidad, finalmente la fiebre cedió por completo y los desvelados se dieron tiempo para poder descansar. Ya era medio día y tras asegurarse de que Asato descansara sin agitación alguna decidieron dejarle a solas.

- Kami-sama que noche tan fatal –se quejó un cansado y ojeroso rubio con el cabello y las ropas desalineadas tras salir de la habitación.

- Haaaiii… -respondió en un bostezo de cansancio el castaño de ojos azules saliendo tras el rubio- quien fuera niño otra vez, mira que dormir tranquilo –agregó al asomar al cuarto de los huéspedes y ver que Hisoka dormía placidamente.

- Si tan cansado te sientes –Watari se acerca a su pareja por la espalda posando sus manos sobre los hombros del pelicastaño- puedo darte un buen masaje, tomamos un baño relajante y dormimos un poco en mi habitación.

- Mmhh eso se escucha tentador –gimió Tatsumi ante el agradable contacto.

- Perfecto tomaré eso como un sí –lo enfrentó con una feliz sonrisa- iré a prepararlo todo –le guiñó el ojo coquetamente y dando pequeños brinquitos de alegría se alejó del pelicastaño.

- Parece un niño –una gotita resbalo por su cabeza- bien, tendré que buscar información acerca de ese doctor –se acomoda los anteojos cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

- Quieres que te ayude a investigar? –inquirió a sus espaldas el rubio de mirada ambarina.

- Yutaka –exclamó sorprendido- ya terminaste?

- Hai –respondió con una gran sonrisa- pero eso no responde mi pregunta –agregó en un puchero de molestia.

- Si entendí bien tu conoces a ese hombre, el tal Kazutaka ¿no es así?

- Bueno lo que se dice conocerlo, conocerlo pues… –se rasca la mejilla en un gesto pensativo- no lo conozco, solo he escuchado de él.

- Entiendo aun así tenemos que investigar donde y con quien sea, si ese hombre fue quien le hizo tanto mal al niño no puede quedar impune –masculló Tatsumi entre dientes.

- De ninguna forma, es imperdonable el daño que causó y tendrá que pagar por el crimen cometido –le apoyó el rubio de igual forma y el ojiazul solo atinó a sonreir tiernamente- qué pasa, tengo algo en el rostro? –se examinó el rostro extrañado por esa sonrisa.

- No tienes nada –le tomó de la mano para colocarla sobre su mejilla- es solo que recordé el día en el que llegaste aquí.

- Ah si y como lo recuerdas, como algo malo o bueno? –quiso saber por curiosidad.

- Bueno, porque desde que estas aquí toda mi vida cambió –respondió sincero.

- Igual la mía. Bien que lo recuerdo, hace dos años de eso ¿no? –el rubio cerró sus ojos para recordar

**Flash Back**

_Tatsumi Seiichirou un hombre de aproximadamente 21 años caminaba tranquilamente por las bulliciosas calles de la ciudad, ese día por donde quiera había puestos de ventas varias, desde frutas, ropa y artículos diversos, se veía que el chico era de buena posición aunque su semblante era de alguien serio, reservado y muy analítico. Tan ensimismado estaba en su mundo que no escuchó a alguien gritarle._

_- Tenga cuidado! –advirtió una mujer._

_- Que? –el ojiazul apenas reaccionó cuando sintió a alguien chocar contra él- Ay! –se quejó al caer sobre el duro piso con aquella persona encima de él._

_- Idiota no estorbe! –le gritó un jovencito de unos 18 años, de larga rubia cabellera y mirada ambarina cuyas ropas estaban sucias y desgastadas quien de inmediato se puso de pie para querer continuar con su loca carrera._

_- Deténganlo, me ha robado! –gritaba un hombre furioso._

_- Alto ahí –Seiichirou logró detenerlo de la muñeca._

_- Suélteme idiota que me van a atrapar –le espetó el rubio intentando librarse del agarre._

_- Oye niño, robar es malo ¿sabes? –le miró severo._

_- Ah si, pero que gran noticia y que va hacer darme, una cátedra de buena moral? –le respondió sarcástico con una mirada ambarina desafiante- mira viejo, no te metas si, tu no sabes nada._

_- Si eso es lo que quieres –le respondió indiferente y sin más lo soltó, inmediatamente los rodearon los policías._

_- Genial, gracias por arruinarlo –bufó el rubio._

_- De nada._

_- Joven Tatsumi, gracias por detener al ladronzuelo ¿se encuentra usted bien? –le agradeció un uniformado._

_- Si estoy bien, pero no hay de que agradecer oficial solo hice lo que tenía que hacer pero díganme ¿Qué fue lo que el chico ha hecho? –inquirió curioso._

_- Me robó diez monedas de plata –gruñó el hombre._

_- Ya veo –el pelicastaño mete una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y le lanza dos monedas de oro al hombre- supongo que con eso queda más que bien pagada la deuda._

_- Como dice? –el hombre lo mira confundido._

_- Lo que escuchó, le devuelvo el dinero robado y algo más. Oficiales onegai dejen al chico en mis manos yo me haré cargo de él._

_- Pero… -tanto el hombre como los oficiales y el mismo rubio miraban incrédulos a aquel extraño chico._

_- Que tengan buen día –se despidió Seiichirou llevándose consigo al rubio._

**Flash Back End**

- Ne Sei ¿por qué fue que me salvaste en esa ocasión? –preguntó mirándolo curioso.

- No sé Yu algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, eso fue lo que hice y ya ves desde entonces estamos juntos –fue la simple respuesta que le dio al momento de abrazarlo.

- Mmm esa no es la respuesta que esperaba pero me alegro de que lo hayas hecho –sonrió recargando su cabeza en el pecho del pelicastaño- por ti dejé de usar mis habilidades para robar y ahora las uso para un bien

- Si por cada invento que creas y causas destrozos en mi hogar le llamas un bien, creo que preferiría que siguieras siendo un ladrón –le dijo en burla.

- Tatsumi! –le llamó por su apellido con un puchero ofendido.

- Yutaka… -lo mira seriamente- es broma, vamos a bañarnos –cambió su mirada severa por una alegre sonrisa

- Malo –Yutaka hizo otro puchero- esta bien, vamos!

Mientras tanto, un par de orbes color amatista comenzaban a dejarse ver detrás de unas abundantes y oscuras pestañas, un fuerte halo de luz obligo a que el dueño de tan hermosas orbes, las protegiera ofreciéndoles sombra poniendo el brazo sobre su frente. Poco a poco su borrosa vista se fue adaptando hasta que todo estuviera completamente claro; confundido miró a su alrededor y nada de ahí reconoció.

- "_Do…donde estoy?_ –se preguntó el ojiamatista- _no… no conozco este lugar_ –con trabajo logró enderezar su cuerpo para quedar sentado y entonces divisó los vendajes que cubrían parte de su cuerpo y las ropas que portaba- _a caso… no, él no lo haría… donde estoy… debo saber…_ -con esfuerzo logró arrastrarse hasta la orilla de la cama, descendió y fue camino a la puerta- _no recuerdo este lugar… donde estoy… _–entrando en desesperación y apoyándose en las paredes del lugar buscó la salida más cercana- _Alguien debió encontrarme… por kami Hisoka! tengo, tengo que encontrarlo _–cojeando logró llegar a la escalera y al intentar descender trastabilló- _Ayy!" ­_–Se quejó antes de caer rodando por los escalones.

- Que fue eso? –se asustaron ambos chicos dentro del baño al escuchar el ruido.

- Tsuzuki? –se preguntó el niño de orbes esmeralda al abrir abruptamente los ojos tras escuchar el ruido, llevaba rato despierto y había escuchado a los adultos decir que tomarían un baño así que solo él y el otro niño quedaban en casa. De inmediato bajó de la cama y salió en busqueda de aquel niño en la habitación contigua sin encontrarlo- No esta! –miró hacia las escaleras- oh no… kami no me digas que… -sus temores aumentaron al acercarse al lugar y ver al niño que yacía inmóvil sobre el piso- Tsuzuki! –bajo los escalones a zancadas- Tsuzuki… Tsuzuki… -le llamaba desesperado al tomarlo en sus brazos.

- "_Hisoka…" _-Asato abrió los ojos para mirarlo, en sus labios dibujo una feliz sonrisa al verlo.

- Tsuzuki? –lo llamó preocupado- estas bien?

- "_Estas… bien? _–repitió mentalmente al abrir nuevamente los ojos y tocar la mejilla del niño- _que alegría… estas bien… arigato kami-sama"_ -agradeció antes de volver a perder la consciencia.

- Oe Tsuzuki no cierres los ojos… Tsuzuki… -intentó despertarlo dándole unos golpecitos en la mejilla pero el niño no reaccionó- Tatsumi-san! –le llamó en un grito.

- Hisoka que… -el chico dejó la pregunta al aire después de correr hacia donde supuso provino el llamado del niño y ver con estupor al niño ojivioleta inconsciente en los brazos del pequeño rubio- por Kami! –exclamó bajando inmediatamente las escaleras para tomar al niño en sus brazos y llevarlo de nuevo a su habitación, seguido del niño y el rubio. Tatsumi revisó al niño para detectar alguna fractura posible.

- Co… como esta? –preguntó Hisoka con nerviosismo.

- Gracias a kami no tiene fracturas, solo fueron los golpes y por lo mismo sufrió un desmayo –respondió con tranquilidad el ojiazul.

- Que bien –dijo Hisoka dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

- Por el momento no podemos dejarle solo puede intentar salir de nuevo, no conoce el lugar así que debe estar asustado y pensar que de nuevo le harán daño –dedujo Tatsumi ante las circunstancias.

- Yo me quedaré –resolvió Hisoka con voz decidida- ha sido culpa mía el que se cayera.

- Por qué lo dices, es decir… como lo sabes? –inquirió Watari sorprendido.

- Por que él me esta buscando, cree que Muraki quiere hacerme daño y me busca para protegerme –finalizo sintiéndose culpable.

- Bien –aceptaron ambos chicos.

- Entonces este asunto no puede continuar así tenemos que hacer algo y pronto –urgió el ojiazul- Soka quedate con él, Watari y yo iremos a investigar toda relación sobre ese susodicho médico –agregó Tatsumi y sin mas palabras de por medio Hisoka acató la petición y se sentó a un lado de Asato- cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca sírvete tomarla con confianza, siéntete como en tu casa –le ofreció amable.

- Arigato Tatsumi-san –aceptó la oferta.

- Ah! Y si se llegase a alterar y no le logres controlar, inyéctale un sedante, este lo dejo a tu disposición sobre la mesita junto a la cama –le señalo el objeto- no es tan difícil, solo tienes que llenar la jeringa e inyectarlo con cuidado en la vena más visible de su antebrazo –dijo mientras le demostraba el procedimiento- ¿entendiste?

- Hai wakatta –respondió el ojiverde.

- Bien, entonces nos iremos a investigar, suerte pequeño –le auguró el rubio después de que él y su pareja dejaran a solas a los niños.

- Ah! Tsuzuki… gomen ne… todo esto es mi culpa, tu me salvaste de Muraki y por eso él te hizo tanto daño… gomen… si no lo hubieras hecho tu estarías bien… gomen –tomo la mano del niño queriendo sentirse perdonado de la culpa que le invadía, un ligero movimiento de mano le sorprendió- Tsuzuki… me… me escuchaste? –preguntó incrédulo- si es así vuelve a presionar mi mano y abre los ojos –por respuesta obtuvo que el niño de mirada amatista intentara abrir los ojos- onegai… perdóname… yo… yo… por mi culpa es que estas así –se recostó sobre el colchón comenzando a llorar. De nuevo el par de orbes amatistas se dejaban ver pero algo extraño se reflejaba en ellos, no tenían brillo y parecían perdidos en la nada.

Asato incorporó medio cuerpo sobre la cama y dirigió una mirada perdida a aquel niño que le acompañaba, con una mano le acarició el cabello queriéndolo consolar por el llanto que dejaba escapar. Hisoka reaccionó ante el contacto y se sorprendió aun más al ver al niño dirigirle una extraña mirada.

- Tsuzuki, estas bien? –preguntó inquieto y preocupado. El otro niño le sonrió y le acarició el rostro con ternura- me perdonas? –quiso saber.

Pero lo que siguió lo dejó completamente sorprendido, Tsuzuki se había acercado con demasía al rostro del ojiverde y de improvisto apresó sus labios en un beso.

- Mh… mh… -Hisoka empuja al niño para librarse del beso- Tsuzuki ¿Qué… que haces? –pero el otro niño simplemente no le respondía, solamente actuaba.

Algo extraño sucedía, la mirada amatista era perdida y su forma de actuar no era coherente… parecía como si Asato estuviese poseído pues más de una vez intentó besar a Hisoka pero el niño logró escapar antes de que esto sucediera. Hisoka miró con estupor como aquel niño lo buscaba con desesperación y al darse cuenta que en la cama ya no había nadie, se sintió solo, se quedó quieto sobre la cama, aferró los brazos a sus piernas, escondió el rostro y comenzó a sollozar.

- Tsuzuki –Hisoka sintiéndose conmovido de nuevo se acercó a él y le acarició el cabello.

El aludido levantó el rostro al sentir el contacto y su mirada de nuevo cambió, ahora era lúcida y nuevamente reconoció a quien le consolaba, soltó sus piernas y esta vez se aferró al cuerpo del rubio para luego llorar desconsoladamente sobre su pecho. Asato lloraba asustado, en su momento de inconsciencia había estado soñando con aquel que le destrozó la vida y sin quererlo, en sus sueños, correspondía a los actos del galeno y todo ello se reflejó en la realidad, e hizo lo que hizo.

- Tranquilo… tranquilo no pasa nada –sutilmente se libera del abrazo para tomar el rostro del asustado niño y levantar su mirada- soy yo Hisoka ¿me recuerdas?

- … -Asato asintió en silencio- "_Hisoka… yo… tengo miedo… _-y le abrazo con más fuerza como si al no hacerlo sintiera que el niño fuese solo una ilusión- _el me persigue… te persigue… no quiero que te haga lo mismo que a mi… yo lo merezco, no quiero que arruine tu vida... que te ensucie como a mi _– y en un acto reflejó bruscamente se separó del niño- _no, no debo tocarte… tu… tu estas limpio… no como yo… _-se miró las manos que le temblaban en miedo- _yo estoy sucio… sucio" _–y escondió su rostro tras ellas para nuevamente llorar.

- Tsu… zuki –sorprendido y a la vez conmovido por todo lo que el niño ojiamatista le estaba transmitiendo con su pensar y sentir, entonces Hisoka no hizo otra cosa más que acogerlo en un fuerte abrazo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- "_No me toques… te puedo ensuciar… no me abraces… que alguien como yo no lo puede merecer…" -_intentó soltarse pero el ojiverde no se dejó.

_­_- No tengas miedo que nadie te persigue… y si te abrazo es porque nadie más que tú merece ser abrazado… -le dijo a modo de consuelo.

- _No… eso no es cierto, el me persigue _–negó pasando por alto el que el ojiverde haya dicho eso al leer sus pensamientos, el miedo y el terror eran mas fuertes que cualquier razón su mente le estaba dando una mala jugada pues imaginó ver al galeno frente a él y retrocedió sobre la cama hasta topar contra la pared- _eres tu… eres tu…alejate de mi… no me toques… noooooooo!!! _–comenzó a luchar contra las sabanas con las que se había enredado en un intento desesperado por huir hacia el lado opuesto.

- Tsuzuki tranquilo, no te asustes... yo soy Hisoka no tengas miedo… él no está aquí, lo estas imaginando… argh…-sintió el panico y el terror del niño invadir su ser- me… me duele… no Tsuzuki, no soy él… no soy el… basta… basta… tengo que hacer algo… -y entonces recordó la inyección. Corrió a tomar la aguja y tras un poco de lucha logró inmovilizar al niño y le inyectó- Gomen kudasai Tsuzuki… no tuve otra opción –se disculpó con tristeza sosteniéndolo para que no azotara.

- "_No… por favor… no me hagas… nada…_" -suplicó en pensamiento mientras sentía que todo el cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado.

Poco a poco Asato dejó de luchar al sentir aquel líquido correr libremente por sus venas. Lentamente todo su cuerpo se fue aligerando hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

- Ya no sufras, veras que pronto todo terminará –le dijo en un susurro mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura para acomodarle un par de mechones que cubrían el lindo y apacible rostro del ojiamatista- onegai descansa.

Se acomodó a un lado de Asato y sintiéndose agotado cerró los ojos para hacerle compañía y dormir junto con él.

Continuará…

* * *

Susuko nee-chan!!! -Hikaru abraza a su pequeña hermana con mucha fuerza- niña, te extrañé mucho T-T... pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto nn... ya no seas tan impulsiva si, no me mates a los personajes antes de tiempo -hikaru finge molestia- eso podras hacerlo mas adelante o mejor dicho yo me encargaré de ese Mukari despues... -risa macabra- bueno nee-chan ha sido un gusto saludarte... te quiero... Ja ne!!!


	11. Trato hecho El niño que fue vendido

Capitulo 11

**Trato hecho/El niño que fue vendido.**

Ahí sentado junto a la barra de servicio en un bar se encontraba un hombre de gabardina blanca y cabellera plateada, sentado bebiendo tranquilamente un trago de sake. No hablaba con nadie simplemente se mantenía ahí en la espera de alguien más. Repentinamente un hombre corpulento de alta estatura que vestía unos pantalones negros, camisa azul oscuro de manga corta cuyo aspecto era de cabellos castaños y piel bronceada hizo su entrada al local, agudizó su mirada color chocolate por todo el lugar y después de encontrar su objetivo se dirigió hacia el con paso decidido.

- Buenas Muraki-sensei ¿le hice esperar? –saludó el castaño con su ronca voz.

- Para nada recién acabo de llegar… Tsuzuki-san –respondió el aludido con una sonrisa misteriosa.

- Menos mal pero dígame Muraki-sensei ¿encontró al chiquillo? –inquirió sin más rodeos.

- Asato-kun? –le miró con duda a lo que el otro hombre asintió- Hai, hai… lo he encontrado –agregó con una feliz sonrisa.

- Lo tiene? –volvió a preguntar sin más preámbulos otra sonrisa en los labios del galeno le hizo saber que si- supongo que no tuvo problema alguno, ya que quienes le cuidaban eran un par de vejetes.

- Así es fue algo muy sencillo, a la anciana solo la envenené pero al abuelo le hice… –con la mano derecha hizo el ademán de una pistola- kapum!

- Bien, bien, no importa que método haya utilizado ya tengo el paso libre para poder actuar. Pero dígame qué ha hecho con el crío ¿a caso ya le disfruto? –sonrió malicioso.

- Oh si –Muraki se lame los labios de solo recordar y agrega con sorna- para haber sido su primera vez no estuvo nada mal.

- Vaya, vaya usted no pierde el tiempo le dije que iba a obtener algo bueno de él pero lo que haga con el chiquillo me importa un comino hicimos un trato ¿o no? –le miró amenazante.

- Por supuesto Tsuzuki-san me ofende su duda yo soy un hombre de palabra –respondió inmutable.

- Bueno un hombre precavido vale por dos, aun así es bueno saberlo ¿tiene la cantidad acordada? –indagó apresurado.

- Veo que tiene prisa ¿ne? –observó la inquietud del moreno.

- Hai… aun tengo otros negocios que atender por ahí –dijo escuetamente

- Vale, no le haré perder más tiempo –metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de su blanca gabardina donde primero acarició con cautela un objeto y luego tomo unos cuantos papeles de valor numérico y lo entregó- tomé, cuéntelo si es necesario, es la cantidad acordada y un pequeño aditamento por los beneficios obtenidos.

- Muy generoso de su parte, pero no es necesario revisar confío en usted –dijo volviendo a su seguridad.

- Entonces el trato ha sido hecho –inquirió extendiéndole la mano.

- Hai, trato hecho –correspondió en un apretón de manos- ha sido un gusto hacer un trato con usted –se da media vuelta para dirigirse a la salida- ne Muraki-sensei… sayonara –se despide agitando levemente la mano dando la espalda.

- Sayonara Tsuzuki-san –sonrió- demo… -cambió su sonrisa por un semblante serio y se puso en pie.

Sigilosamente siguió al moreno de cabellos castaños unas cuantas calles, el hombre caminaba apresurado miró hacia ambos lados antes de decidirse a entrar por un solitario callejón.

- Tsuzuki-san –le llamó el galeno al momento de verlo detenerse frente al callejón.

- Muraki? –el hombre se sorprendió de verle ahí- que pasa, olvidó algo?

- Oh si, me olvidé de algo –sonrió.

- El que? –inquirió intrigado.

- Etto… pues vera –se lleva una mano dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina para tomar el arma que llevaba guardada- olvidé darle… -empieza a retirar la mano del bolsillo.

- Si? –temiendo cualquier ataque, aquel hombre también busco dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón un arma para defenderse.

Esa tarde el cielo se encontraba opacado por densas y grisáceas nubes que anunciaban una tormenta pronta a ocurrir. Ambos hombres que se encontraban cerca de aquel callejón hábilmente mostraron sus armas y ante el deslumbramiento y la onda sonora que el primer rayo despidió sus sonidos se vieron opacados al momento de escupir su contenido. Después de que el resplandor del rayo cediera de los dos hombres que en ese callejón estaban uno de ellos se mantenía aun en pie mientras que el otro yacía inerte sobre el piso que comenzó a empapar en un charco de un líquido espeso y de color carmesí.

- Sayonara… Tsuzuki-san –Muraki sonrió triunfal- gomen ne pero así tenía que ser –se acerca al cuerpo inerte para coger el dinero que anteriormente le había dado pero una mano le agarró.

- Mu…raki… maldito… por… por qué –quiso saber el moreno en su agonía.

- Tsuzuki-san, usted mismo lo recitó "un hombre precavido vale por dos" –sonrió con sorna.

- Mal… maldito… la va a… pagar –sentenció el moreno antes de fallecer.

- Al contrario, la voy a gozar con ese criajo que usted me vendió –el peliplateado soltó tremenda risotada- Asato-chan ahora serás solo mío y de nadie más, disfruta tu pequeña libertad que pronto iré por ti.

Del cielo otro estruendoso rayo se desprendió pareciera que el cielo fuese cómplice de las atrocidades del galeno pues con su lluvia poco a poco fue borrando el camino de sangre que el cuerpo sin vida iba dejando al ser arrastrado hacia un lote baldío y enyerbado donde sería abandonado.

Y ahí sobre la cama un pequeño niño al escuchar el primer estruendo de un brinco despertó, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas en terror, su respiración era agitada y miraba a su alrededor en búsqueda de quien le maltrato y al segundo estruendo se cubrió los oídos.

- Iie…iie… iieeeeeeeeeee!!! -comenzó a gritar en silencio pues su garganta todavía se negaba a emitir sonido y en sus ojos se agolparon gruesas lágrimas que luego derramó. Ni aun bajo los efectos del sedante lograba olvidar la malévola carcajada de aquel que le violó y que al sonido del rayo se le asemejó.

Y a su lado otro niño despertó por la repentina agitación, al ver a su acompañante en estado de shock de inmediato le abrazó. (**Nota:** a partir de este momento los diálogos se llevan por medio del poder de la empatía. No mas comillas y letra cursiva XD)

- Tranquilo… tranquilo… -Hisoka acurrucó en su pecho a un Asato asustado- solo fue una pesadilla… tranquilo, yo estoy contigo ya no llores –comienza a mecerse junto con el acariciándole el cabello- no llores.

- Hisoka…. lo vi… lo vi… viene por mi… lo ha dicho, viene por mi –pensó tiritando de miedo.

- Kjj… maldito Muraki es que ni en sueños le vas a dejar en paz –pensó Hisoka con indignación- ya no llores, el no viene por ti Muraki no viene por ti –le dijo levantando su rostro para mirarlo con seguridad mientras le limpiaba las cristalinas lagrimas que aun emergían de los amatistas.

- Nani!? -Asato le miró sorprendido- pe… pero si yo no he hablado… co… cómo supo que…

- Puedo saber lo que piensas –contestó al leerle sus nuevos pensamientos.

- Hountou desu ka? –lo miró incrédulo.

- Hai –le sonrió.

- Kyaaaa!!! –en un arrebato de felicidad le abrazó efusivo- que alegría, al fin alguien me puede escuchar –sonrió feliz.

- Así es, mientras tu me lo permitas yo podré saber lo que piensas.

- Sugoi, sugoi, Soka eres increíble –el par de amatistas brillaban con emoción- ano…etto… te puedo llamar Soka… Soka-kun? –su emoción se convirtió en timidez.

- Hai dime como gustes –le sonrió- demo… tu nombre no es Tsuzuki ¿cierto? –el ojiamatista nego.

- Iie me llamo Asato… Asato Tsuzuki.

- Con que Asato eh… bueno entonces yo te diré Asa-kun ¿te parece?

- Hai, hai… eso quiere decir que somos amigos –le miró con ilusión y el ojiverde sonrió- sugoi!!!! –se le lanzó en un efusivo abrazo.

- Cuidado! –Hisoka intentó detenerlo pues él estaba en las orillas de la cama y del impulsó cayeron los dos- itte! –se quejó adolorido después de azotar contra el duro piso.

- Sumimasen, Soka-kun… daijoubu? –inquirió mirándolo preocupado.

- Daijoubu desu… demo… -un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas al tener el rostro del ojiamatista cerca del suyo- podrías bajarte de mi… pesas mucho

- Eh? –se da cuenta que esta aplastando al rubio- Kyaaa!!! –gritó asustado levantándose de inmediato- sumimasen, hounto sumimasen –se disculpó con repetidas reverencias- ¿te lastime? –lo miró preocupado y con unos lindos ojos color amatista a punto de volver a llorar.

- Iie… estoy bien, no te preocupes –le dijo amable.

- Es que yo… yo… -se llevo las manos en puño sobre sus ojos comenzando a sollozar- soy un tonto, por emocionarme te he tirado… soy un tonto –lloriqueó.

- O… oe… no es para tanto –se sintió apenado de verle llorar- en serio que estoy bien y… no digas que eres un tonto porque no lo eres.

- Es que… extraño a bachan y a ojiisan –gimoteó.

- Y ellos dónde están, si son tus abuelos por qué te dejaron con ese doctor ¿él es tu tío? Y tus padres? –indagó intrigado.

- Ah… ha ha haaaa… abuelitos!!! –se dejó caer de rodillas llorando aun más.

- Qué pasa, dije algo malo? –se preocupó al verlo llorar de esa forma.

- Bachan y ojiisan… han muerto, ellos me cuidaban porque kaasan murió cuando nací y a otousan no lo conocí… ojiisan me decía que el abandonó a kaasan y a mi –un río de lagrimas continuaba humedeciendo sus mejillas

- Gomen –Hisoka se lamentó el haber indagado y se acercó a abrazarlo en consolación- pero piensa que ellos están bien allá donde quiera que estén.

- Ne, Soka tu crees que cuando alguien te quita la vida ¿tu alma puede descansar en paz? –Asato preguntó inocente.

- Nan da to… por… por qué lo preguntas, a quien han matado!? –le preguntó sorprendido.

- Muraki mató a…

Fuertes golpes contra la puerta fueron los que interrumpieron la confesión del ojiamatista.

- Kyaaa!! –Asato asustado pegó un brinco.

- Are… se le habrán olvidado las llaves a Tatsumi-san? –se dijo con extrañeza.

- Tat…sumi… san? –Asato parpadeó confuso.

- Hai, es un amigo y nosotros estamos en su casa –le explicó- bueno iré a abrirle –salió de la habitación para ir abrir- okaeri Tatsumi-san –sonrió.

- Hola Soka-kun ¿cómo estas? –saludó el hombre con una malévola sonrisa.

- So… sonna –una mueca de horror se dibujó en el rostro de Hisoka.

- He venido por la hermosa muñeca que me compre ¿doko da? –anunció mientras buscaba a su objetivo con la mirada y una feliz sonrisa.

- Oh no… Asato… no… no salgas –imploró en pensamiento esperando que el niño no se asomara- el no está aquí –respondió con una mirada desafiante

- Ah no? –Muraki escuchó unos pasos provenir de un pasillo y ansioso esperó a que el niño apareciera por si solo.

- Hisoka ¿dare da? –preguntó inocente el pequeño Asato al momento de salir de la habitación.

- Asato no vengas! –le gritó Hisoka al verlo salir.

- Por… -iba a interrogarle el por qué pero al mirar al frente descubrió de quien se trataba el recién llegado y de nuevo sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica correr por su cuerpo y paralizarlo del horror.

- Buenas noches Asato-kun ¿te divertiste? –le saludó el galeno con voz melosa y una cínica sonrisa.

- Iieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! –gritó horrorizado.

* * *

Proximo capitulo... el final.


	12. La eliminacion de Muraki

Capitulo 12

**La eliminación de Muraki?**

El pequeño Hisoka se había ofrecido a ir a recibir al joven que amablemente le brindó cobijo en su cálido hogar junto con el maltrecho niño que en hombros cargaba, más no se imaginaba el desagradable impacto que se llevaría tras abrir ese trozo de madera que separaba el interior del exterior. Todo había sido tan repentino pero la pregunta del ojiesmeralda en esos momentos era ¿cómo diablos ese maldito hombre había logrado encontrarlos?

- Mi precioso Asato ¿cómo esta la mas hermosa de mis muñecas? –preguntó el peliplateado mirando con descaro al aludido.

- Pero… cómo! –exclamó un asombrado Hisoka.

- Te preguntas ¿cómo es que les encontré? –una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- Nadie que ha caído en mis manos puede librarse tan fácil de mi –dijo en un susurro siniestro.

- _No puede ser…_ -Asato se asió la cabeza moviéndola en negación- _Iie… iie… iieeee!!_ –gritaba en silencio dejando escapar de sus hermosas amatistas lágrimas cargadas de terror.

- Asato! –gritó horrorizado Hisoka al escucharlo en su mente gritar de esa forma, corre hacia él y lo toma de la mano- huyamos! –rápidamente intentó localizar una fácil salida, el frente estaba bloqueado por el galeno, aun lado se hallaba la cocina y ahí una puerta de salida- Si! –celebró al momento de ir hacia esa dirección.

- Así que quieren jugar a escapar… jhm… –otra malévola sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios sin mucho esfuerzo logró interceptar a los niños bloqueándoles la salida- Hola.

- Kyaaa!!! –gritó Hisoka deteniéndose en seco y provocando que Asato chocara contra él- No puede ser! –sus pupilas se dilataron asustadas y entonces se dio la media vuelta para regresar sobre sus pasos aun tirando de la mano del ojiamatista.

- Ah ya entiendo, la presa tiene que intentar huir y cansarse antes de que el depredador ataque –su fría mirada seguía con demencia cada movimiento de los chiquillos- veamos cuanto más pueden intentar huir.

- Por ahí! –Hisoka divisó una puerta trasera donde corrió a todo lo que sus piernas daban arrastrando consigo al niño.

- Esto se esta volviendo algo muy divertido –murmuró Muraki caminando con tranquilidad inusitada.

El ojiesmeralda corría buscando con la mirada al rubio o al pelicastaño de ojos azules incluso a cualquier persona que pudiera ayudarlos pero todo se miraba oscuro sin darse cuenta, se habían metido por un callejón sin salida. En su desesperación por salir Hisoka tiró repentino de Asato quien al intentar seguirle el paso trastabilló con su propio pie y cayó derrapando sobre la tierra.

- _Ay! _–se quejo al sentir sus manos, brazos y piernas rasparse con la gravilla suelta del suelo.

-Asato! –Hisoka se volvió para ayudarlo a levantar- lo siento.

- _Ah Soka… yo… no puedo… no puedo correr más… por favor sálvate tú, ya le escuchaste… es a mi a quien quiere… no a ti… huye_ –pidió implorante.

- Iya… no te dejare aquí… no te dejaré porque no quiero perder al único amigo que he tenido porque… -sintió su corazón sobrecogerse por la petición, unas lagrimas agolparon sus ojos- soy tu amigo y no quiero abandonarte… no dejaré que él te haga más daño.

- _So… Soka_ –exclamó en la sorpresa.

- Que dices… huimos juntos o sufrimos juntos el castigo –expresó benévolo secando esas lagrimas que amenazaban salir y tendiéndole la mano al niño para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

- _A… amigos?_ –parpadeó dudoso ante la confesión, le tomó de la mano y se puso de pie - _tu… y yo… amigos?_ –reiteró en la duda.

- Hai, amigos –respondió asintiendo feliz.

- _Amigo… tengo un amigo_ -se dijo a sí mismo mientras sonreía. Un par de palmadas se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- Oh pero que escena más enternecedora una amistad profesa –se burló Muraki después de aplaudir.

- _Nos ha alcanzado!_ –Asato palideció al verlo.

- Kurosaki-kun dime ¿todo ese verbero es verdad? -inquirió para intimidar.

- Hai –respondió con firmeza.

- Y has dicho que no dejarás que yo le haga más daño ¿cierto? –repitió sus palabras.

- Si, lo he dicho –afirmó infalible.

- Entonces si tanto le aprecias… toma su lugar –sentenció con una efímera sonrisa.

- _Nani!?_ –Asato se estremeció ante la insinuación- _No… Hisoka no aceptes!_

- Qué me dices? –peligrosamente fue acercándose al chiquillo- si aceptas mi propuesta, prometo no tocar más ni un solo cabello de tu "amigo" –siseó estando ya cerca del ojiesmeralda.

- Lo dice en serio? –le miró incrédulo. Muraki asintió y el niño se quedó pensativo.

- No miento, aceptas o no? –persistió sin variar su tono mordaz.

- _No… His… Hisoka_ –Asato miraba incrédulo a su nuevo amigo.

- Prometo que la pasarás mejor –soltó descarado acariciando con parsimonia la blanca y tersa piel del niño.

- Yo… -balbuceó mirando al ojiamatista- "gomen… Asa-chan, lo hago por ti" –pensó decidido.

- _Soka por qué tienes esa cara?… no… ni siquiera lo pienses_ –negó aterrado al adivinar lo que el ojiesmeralda pensaba.

- Yo… -titubeo evitando la mirada lastimera que Asato le dirigía- esta bien… acepto. Asato… vete –el amatista negó- por favor vete –le repitió.

- Déjalo, tal vez quiere ver lo que te voy hacer –bufó el galeno esbozando una torcida mueca- ahora mismo tomarás su lugar –asió al niño a su cuerpo y le besó con brusquedad los labios.

El par de pupilas esmeraldas se contrajeron en la impresión, rápidamente Hisoka sintió una enorme repulsión invadir todo su ser, jamás había sentido tanto asco al ser acometido de tal forma.

- Kami… pero qué he hecho –se reprendió en el arrepentimiento, lentamente un par de gotas salinas resbalaron de la comisura de sus parpados y corrieron libres por las blancas mejillas de su dueño.

- Hisoka –Tsuzuki miraba impotente como el hombre también abusaría de su pequeño amigo- _Basta Asato… deja de ser un cobarde y ayúdalo… no permitas que por miedo a él lo ensucie como te hizo a ti _– se dijo a si mismo para presionarse y armarse de valor.

- Vete!!!! –le gritó el rubio castaño en el momento en que sus labios brevemente fueron liberados.

El niño pego un respingo ante el grito e inmediatamente se alejó.

- Huh… -Muraki de reojo vio a su "muñeca huir- y aun así lo consideras tu amigo? mira que simplemente te abandonó y un amigo nunca hace eso, te dejó a mi merced –espetó venenoso.

- Si, aun es mi amigo… porque hizo lo que le he pedido hacer –se defendió.

- Que idiotez… -bufó- "de cualquier forma lo atraparé.

- "Tal vez así tenia que suceder… es… lo mejor" –tristemente Hisoka pensó.

Mientras tanto Asato corría con desespero pues había salido corriendo de ahí, si, pero no había sido con la intención de huir sino en búsqueda de cualquier objeto que le pudiera servir para lo que estaba dispuesto hacer.

- _Vamos, vamos… tiene que haber algo… lo que sea_ –buscando entre una pila de objetos inservibles unió piezas y armó un arco- _Si! Esto también me podrá servir_ –comenzó a armar los proyectiles que se trataban de puntas de cuchillas rotas que se sujetó con cuerdas a unos palos de madera, un arma muy útil que aprendió a realizar en el campo- _Espérame Hisoka, voy por ti _–de nuevo emprendió la carrera para rescatar a su amigo.

- Por todos los dioses y demonios… eres igual o mucho más hermoso que esa estúpida muñeca –le susurró al oído mientras comenzaba a despojarle en desgarro de su ropa.

- Asqueroso –Hisoka masculló entre dientes al sentir los labios del galeno recorrer su cuello y apretó los ojos esperando lo peor.

- _Hisoka te rescataré! _–pensó valerosamente Tsuzuki al momento de preparar su ataque- _onegai no me falles_ –le imploró al momento de tensar las cuerdas del arma- _ve!_ –soltó el primer disparo que rozó y cortó la mejilla del peliplateado justo en el momento que enderezaba medio cuerpo preparándose para su siguiente movimiento.

- Argh! –Muraki se llevó una mano sobre su ahora mejilla herida- pero qué demonios? -al sentir su palma humedecerse por la calidez de un líquido la separo de su mejilla y vio que estaba manchada de sangre- qué es esto? –Hisoka abrió los ojos sin comprender la pregunta.

- Que? –Hisoka vio la herida del galeno- que ha pasado? –se preguntó confundido.

- Quién… -Muraki giró la cabeza para descubrir a su agresor- Así que eres tú –gruñó al ver que se trataba Tsuzuki portando un arco y le apuntaba con otra flecha- No me digas que viniste a rescatar a tu amigo con esa arma, ja…a caso crees que con esa cosa podrás derrotarme? –dijo en tono arrogante.

- Cómo? –Hisoka se sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba- Asato… no, por qué…. Por qué regresaste! –reprobó molesto.

- _Te derrotaré!_ –pensó Asato al momento de afilar su mirada para su siguiente ataque.

- Detente!!! –gritó Hisoka para detenerlo.

- _Nani?_ –Tsuzuki lo mira perplejo.

- Na… naze da!! dime por qué regresaste… que no ves que conseguí tu libertad… no tenias por que regresar, baka… –murmuró- eres un BAKA!!! –le gritó en un reproche.

- _Hi… Hisoka_ –se sorprendió de su reacción- _aquí el baka eres tu… eres mi amigo, eso fue lo que dijiste o no… y un amigo nunca te abandona ¿no es asi? _–espetó ofendido.

- Asato… -balbuceó asombrado.

- Maldito crío hijo de puta esta me la pagas –Muraki hecho una furia se abalanzó contra Tsuzuki con pistola en mano.

- Asato!!! –azorado exclamó Hisoka al ver como el hombre se abalanzaba sobre su amigo y al mismo tiempo se escuchaba una detonación.

Cruel y lento transcurrió en esos momentos el tiempo, unos gritos de susto y un quejido fue lo único que se escuchó y tiempo después, ya ninguno de los dos cuerpos tirados sobre el piso se movió.

- Kami-sama… no… -Hisoka saliendo de su estupor se acomodó la ropa y se puso en pie para acercarse a ambos cuerpos y sintió su corazón sobrecogerse cuando notó la sangre emanar de uno de ellos- Asato! –se arrodillo para mover el cuerpo del galeno que aplastaba al niño, cual sorpresa se llevo al ver debajo del hombre una feliz sonrisa, el niño estaba bien.

- _Je je… le gané_ –anunció Asato con una triunfal sonrisa.

- Pero cómo? –en un acto reflejo Hisoka miró al galeno y descubrió que en su abdomen llevaba una flecha clavada- Increíble! –silbó sorprendido- Asato, tu estas bien? –inquirió preocupado pues claramente había escuchado un disparo.

- _Hai… solo me rozó_ –dijo llevándose una mano sobre su costado y apretando los ojos por el contacto.

- Por Kami pero si te hirió… rápido regresemos con Tatsumi-san!

- _Hai _–con cuidado Hisoka le ayudo a ponerse en pie y luego le dio un pequeño coscorrón- itte… por qué me pegas –chilló Asato robándose el golpe.

- Por asustarme –respondió con molestia fingida- te arriesgaste demasiado, por un momento pensé que habías muerto –cambió su semblante a uno afligido.

- Arigato –respondió.

- Arigato? Que no debes decir gomen o sumimasen? –frunció el seño confundido- Si que eres baka.

- _Iie no soy baka, lo dije bien… a-ri-ga-to _–de nuevo reiteró

- No te entiendo -Hisoka continuó confundido- aquí quien debería dar las gracias soy yo por haberme rescatado.

- _Jijiji ba-ka… _-impulsivamente lo abraza- _gracias por ser mi amigo_.

- Ah! De… de nada –balbuceó sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse en rubor- re… regresemos.

- _Oe… te sientes bien? te has puesto rojo ¿no tendrás temperatura? _–preocupado tomó el rostro del niño y unió su frente con la de él.

- Iie… -de pronto sintió su corazón acelerarse al tener a Asato tan cerca de su rostro- "que… que me está pasando… por… porque me he puesto nervioso" –en acto reflejo se separo- es… estoy bien, no… no es nada –respondió con voz entrecortada.

- _Si tu lo dices_ –se encogió de hombros no muy convencido- _Oye Soka… sabías que eres muy lindo?_

- Qué, por que lo dices! –se escandalizó sintiendo de nuevo ese calido rubor sobre en sus blancas mejillas.

- _Porque eres mi amigo aun cuando yo... _–tragó saliva dolorosamente reteniendo el impulso de llorar- _soy tan insignificante_

- Asato… -Hisoka lo miró conmovido- Tu no eres insignificante –le toma de las manos amablemente- eres un buen niño y vales mucho.

- _Tu crees? _–dudó.

- Hai y no solo lo creo estoy seguro de ello –afirmó con una sonrisa segura- Vamos, volvamos con Tatsumi-san -sin soltarle de una mano se adelanta unos pasos.

- _Arigato… tomodachi_ –agradeció apretando un poco más su mano.

- No hay de que… –sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer su espalda- "Ay Kami por qué me pongo así? Asato solo es mi amigo pero… ¿por qué esa extraña sensación? –pensó mientras caminaba.

- Hisoka! Tsuzuki! –le llamó un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos azules quien al verlos salir de una oscura calle corrió hacia ellos seguido de su rubio compañero.

- Por Kami, están bien? –preguntó inquieto el rubio al notar el estado de ambos niños.

- Hai –respondió Hisoka.

- Que están bien? cómo puedes decir eso si tienes la ropa desgarrada y –Tatsumi analiza a Asato con la mirada - por kami y tu tienes otra herida! –se espanto al ver su costado herido- díganme ¿Quién les hizo esto? –exigió tomando con fuerza los hombros de Hisoka.

- Itte! –se quejó Hisoka al sentir la presión.

- Seiichirou tranquilízate lo estás lastimando! –reprobó Watari severo. Asato se puso a la defensiva.

- Kjj… gomen –soltó al niño- no he querido lastimarte… por favor dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Fue Muraki –respondió escuetamente- él fue a su casa y… -comenzó a relatarles todo lo sucedido.

- Maldito –gruñó Watari presionando la quijada en furia- demo… ¿están seguros de que falleció? –ambos niños movieron la cabeza en asentimiento.

- Tsuzuki –Tatsumi abraza en protección al niño- pequeño cuanto has tenido que sufrir… pero te prometo que eso va a cambiar, encontraremos a tu familia y te devolveremos con ellos –dijo alentador.

- Tatsumi-san –interrumpió Hisoka- Tsuzuki… quiero decir Asato… él no… él es… -no hallaba las palabras para decirle, buscó con la mirada la aprobación de Asato y así le diera la seguridad de continuar.

- _No te preocupes… diles por mi lo que no puedo expresar con mi voz, diles que fue Muraki quien mató a mis abuelos y que ya no tengo familia _–dijo Tsuzuki con una triste mirada.

- Hai –aceptó- Tatsumi-san Asato no tiene familia… sus abuelos… fueron –un nudo comenzó a apresar su garganta- ellos están… Muraki los asesinó –finalmente lo soltó casi en un grito.

- Grrr maldito desgraciado ojala su alma se pudra en el infierno –Watari gruñó en maldición sumamente indignado.

- Cuanto lo siento –Tatsumi acarició el rostro de Tsuzuki en compasión- Pero no estás solo, si no tienes donde yo te ofrezco un lugar donde vivir –dijo sincero.

- _Hountoni!?_ –lo miró incrédulo.

- Hai –agregó interpretando el significado de esa mirada- Y con la ayuda de todos nosotros te aseguro que todas tus heridas sanaran –el ojiazul puso una mano sobre el corazon del niño- y estas heridas también.

- _Arigatou_ –le regalo una tierna mirada, sutilmente se separa del abrazo y se acerca al ojiesmeralda- _Escuchaste Soka?… quiere que viva con él… no estoy solo… _-sus ojitos amatistas se inundaron de lágrimas que pronto empaparon sus mejillas.

- Si, lo escuché –tiernamente le seca las lagrimas con los pulgares- no estas solo, ahora todo va a estar bien.

- _Soka_ –le llamo.

- Si?

- _Suki desu_ -le susurró al oído al momento de abrazarlo.

- "Kami!" –su rostro se puso colorado- ah… su… suki desu –tartamudeo.

Y así los cuatro regresaron tranquilamente a la casa de Tatsumi, el futuro de Asato ya estaba decidido, Watari y Tatsumi ya le habían tomado un cariño paternal así que se decidieron en adoptarlo y en cuanto a Hisoka también decidieron hacerse de él, no fue cosa fácil pero con buenos argumentos y algo intimidación obtuvieron la custodia del pequeño y a partir de ese momento comenzaron a ser una pequeña familia feliz…

**Fin?**

**

* * *

**

Ok... ok... tranquilas no se me asusten, este es el ultimo capi de este fic pero aun hay más! si, hay más! pero eso será en una segunda temporada... asi que no se angustien y esperen la continuación titulada "Vivir contigo"

**Susuko:** nee-chan... no me mates por haber hecho a Watari un ladron...demo... no se me ocurrio otra cosa... Ah! me has perdonado, arigato nn si te gusto ese pequeño beso entonces espera la segunda temporada que viene mejor!!... cuidate y nos leemos pronto. Ja ne!

**Ruri-Sakuma:** Bienvenida!! hey no importa que me hayas dejado un review hasta ahora pues es mas interesante leer casi todo el fic para poder dejar un comentario ¿no crees? nn... y bueno aunque este es el ultimo capi, espero leerte en la siguiente temporada... que viene con mas TsuzukixHisoka y lemon!!!... Saludos. Ja ne!


End file.
